


Счастье за тридцать центов

by valkiriyav



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkiriyav/pseuds/valkiriyav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>рождественская сказка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастье за тридцать центов

Официантка Джесс из придорожной харчевни Рига, темнокожая, круглая и с зычным голосом, любила рассказывать всем приезжающим байки про то, в какой необыкновенный городишко попали путешественники, и как им повезло. А вы знаете, говорила она, и некоторые слушатели пригибали головы от звуковой волны, рождаемой ее мощным голосом - знаете, что здесь у нас, в Резентлаге находятся ворота в другой мир? Через эти ворота к людям приходят всякие существа, например, каждый год в одно и то же время приезжает Санта на волшебных оленях, и за ними норовят проскочить злые тролли, они всегда поджидают волшебные сани старика, чтобы прицепиться к ним, но у стража есть оружие против них. Какое оружие? Очень просто, нужно сложить пальцы особым образом, и произнести заклинание, и тролли мелким песочком просыплются на землю, а пока соберут себя - ворота уже и закрыты. 

Посетители недоверчиво выслушивали болтовню официантки, и предпочитали в диалог не вступать, но если попадался ребенок, или простодушный бродяга - они начинали выспрашивать подробности, и Джесс охотно отвечала. 

Не только тролли пытаются проникнуть в наш мир, говорила она, бывают любопытные феечки, или деловые гномы, редко-редко, но проскользнет в щелку эльф, эти волшебные двери - они такие волшебные. Что хотят, то и вытворяют, глаз да глаз за ними, у стража полно работы, найти, и вернуть пришельцев обратно - нельзя им тут. 

Хозяин забегаловки, Риг, слушая россказни Джесс, всегда снисходительно ухмылялся, всем своим видом показывая посетителям - да вы слушайте, слушайте. Она сочиняет, но пусть его, ведь это никому не вредит, а людям развлечение, но однажды, когда Джесс задал вопрос маленький мальчик с молочными усами от коктейля и блестящими любопытными глазками:

– А где живет страж, и как его зовут? 

Риг, повысив голос, отослал Джесс на кухню, а потом извинительно улыбнулся малышу:

– Хочешь сладкий пирог? - и добавил, глядя на родительницу: - За счет заведения. 

Мальчик забыл про стража, уплетая лакомство, а Джесс ворчала, намывая посуду:

– Старый дурень. Как будто бы я сказала. 

Риг же, будто услышав, засунул нос в кухню и огрызнулся не зло:

– Молчи уже, старая перечница. Молотишь, как помело.

Они привычно бранились, пока в опустевшую закусочную не вбежал Мик, доставщик новостей и разносчик сплетен, выглядел он так взволнованно, что Джесс и Риг замолчали.

Первым не вытерпела Джесс, прикрикнула на едва переводящего дух Мика:

– Чего там опять? Небось, снова Мэгги отдубасила пьяного муженька скалкой? 

– Какая там... скалка, - Мик рухнул на стул, сдернул с себя шапку и принялся обмахиваться, выдерживая паузу.

Джесс заворчала, как рассерженная собака, и Мик и ликующе и испуганно выпалил на одном дыхании:

– Джаред! Джаред едет! Возвращается. 

Риг и Джесс переглянулись, и совершенно одинаково помрачнели.

– Это точно? – спросила Джесс.

– Ага, – Мик покивал быстро-быстро, и все еще задыхаясь, выпалил, - едут встречать... Сейчас только встретил Энни, она возглавляет группу фанатов... Едут в аэропорт, с цветами, все такое. 

– Плохо дело, - проговорил Риг, и задумался.

Джесс молча ушла на кухню, и стало слышно, как она там зло громыхает кастрюлями. 

Мик засуетился, вскочил:

– Я дальше побежал. Надо это... рассказать Крису и Дан, может, придумают что. Они ведь друзья. 

Риг мрачно кивнул:

– Ага. 

Глядя вслед Мику он буквально видел, как маленький, спящий городок накрывает вихрем темная волна сплетен, пересудов, беспокойства и тревожного ожидания. Черт бы побрал этого Джареда... так давно его не было, с чего вдруг решил вернуться? Хорошо, если все обойдется, и не будет того несчастья, что чуть было не уничтожило их мирный Резентлаг десять лет назад. 

 

***

 

Кто-то настойчиво стучал в окно, мелкими короткими ударами - тук, тук-тук-тук... Тук, тук-тук-тук! Дженсен надвинул на ухо подушку, тихонько стеная, но вредная птица не убиралась, казалось, будто она долбит по черепу, выстукивает своей азбукой морзе - Джен-сен, вы-хо-ди, Джен-сен, вы-хо-ди!

Дженсен швырнул подушку на пол, и прокричал, повернув голову к окну:

– Дай мне хотя бы зубы почистить! 

Стук замолк, Дженсен сел на кровати, и потянулся, выстанывая:

– Чертова птица...

Птица, словно оскорбившись, заколотила сильнее, беспорядочней, и Дженсен, вздыхая, поплелся к окну. Отворил форточку, вместе с морозным воздухом влетел в дом белый ком перьев к круглыми желтыми глазищами, и защелкал, заверещал что-то на своем птичьем. Дженсен аккуратно отцепил от плеча птицу, посадил на подоконник, погладил по мягким перышкам. Он чувствовал, что в тихую его размеренную жизнь что-то бесцеремонно вламывается. Он еще не знал, что именно - но сердце уже тревожно, болезненно сжалось. Лила хотела предупредить его о чем-то? Или просто так прилетела, как бывало иногда - не так уж и редко. Правда, всегда за ее появлением случались какие-то непредвиденные события. Он вспомнил про роды Дан, о которых его в прошлом году предупреждала сова и повеселел - может быть и хорошая новость. 

– Ладно, - сказал он и снова погладил птицу, - я понял. Что-то случилось. И необязательно плохое, правда? И это не отменяет всех моих планов, в любом случае. Во-первых, нужно позавтракать. Пойдешь со мной?

Птица буркнула что-то недовольно, взлетела на форточку, и оттуда свысока еще раз посмотрев на Дженсена, убралась, Дженсен пожал плечами, и закрыл окно - его дело предложить.

Кофе был крепким и сладким, ровно таким, как он любил, булочки - пышными и горячими, пахли на весь дом сдобой, варенье в этот раз было земляничным и таким свежим, будто его варили только вчера - у Дженсена от такого завтрака значительно улучшилось настроение, но встал из-за стола улыбаясь, и поблагодарил:

– Спасибо, Тесси. Было очень вкусно.

Тесси не показалась, но Дженсен почувствовал ее поцелуй на щеке, и снова поблагодарил. Начинался день неплохо, даже несмотря на суматошное появление Лилы. Нужно было идти - заняться в мастерской старым телевизором миссис Эмиртон, потом проверить в парке карусель, Эд говорил, что-то там заедает, еще он хотел встретиться с Криссом, и, ах, да! Чуть не забыл! Ему должны были привезти сегодня с курьером запчасть от старой колымаги мистера Шу, из столицы, и нужно было встретиться с этим курьером в аэропорту. Часов в одиннадцать - кажется, он прилетает в одиннадцать. Не забыть. 

 

***

Дженсен чуть не опоздал в аэропорт, застрял в крытом парке - любимое его детище с аттракционами для детишек, зимой выглядел странно - сюрреалистично. Все равно в огромный стеклянный ангар наметало откуда-то снег, Дженсен убирал его каждый день, и думал иногда, глядя наверх, в сизое небо, разделенное квадратами перекрытий, что это шалят невидимые работники парка. Открывают окна, и наслаждаются невиданным в их стране снегом, играют, дурачатся, а потом поспешно все делают как было, но снег их выдает, и Дженсен каждый раз терпеливо все приводил в порядок, ругаясь тихонько под нос. 

Для маленького, в восемь тысяч городка на краю света - даже такой, крошечный парк аттракционов был редкостью, еще большей редкостью было то, что все аттракционы работали круглый год. Ну и сами аттракционы были немного... не типичными. Дженсен бы сказал - сказочными, но он предпочитал не говорить этого вслух. Павильон смеха иногда показывал такие страшные морды в зеркалах, что детишки с восторгом называли его Местом Страшного Смеха, а однажды Билли Воткинс пропал в этом Месте, и появился через пару часов у себя на заднем дворе, спящий, и ничего не помнящий. Конечно, Дженсен не рассказывал, что ему пришлось искать этого Билли двое суток, хорошо, что в этом мире прошло так мало времени, и родители не успели поднять шум. 

А в темном павильоне с поездом, на который нападали из всяких неожиданных мест чудовища - иногда появлялись совсем даже не страшные существа. Ну правда, они норовили познакомиться с совсем маленькими детьми, и Сюзи Райт, шестилетняя внучка рыбака Билла - всем хвасталась, что каждый раз, когда она там бывает, к ней на плечо садится девочка с крыльями, и они мило болтают всю дорогу, а в самых страшных местах крылатая предупреждает Сюзи, чтобы она не пугалась слишком сильно - вот сейчас нападет дракон. А сейчас выскочит из земли огромный червяк, ну правда же это не страшно, милая? Ей никто не верил, а Дженсен бранился с эльфой Рори, но она всякий раз предупреждала малышку, когда, по ее мнению, ей грозила опасность для ее нервов. 

Карусели крутили гномы, и с ними у Дженсена было меньше всего забот, и с гномами, и с каруселями. А вот колеса обозрения, и русских горок в павильоне не было, зато было вращающееся кафе, в котором работала Тэсси - когда не делала ему завтраки, обеды и ужины. Там она тоже была невидимкой, и Дженсен до сих пор не знал, кто она в фейри классификации. 

Дженсен помнил всего лишь один раз, когда она показывалась, и другие фейри говорили, кому показалась - к тому привязалась, но это было так давно - около десяти лет назад - Дженсен не любил вспоминать то время, и внешность Тэсси помнил смутно. Что-то высокое, полупрозрачное, с огромными зелеными глазами, с хрустально сверкающими крыльями, и очень нежным голосом. Дженсен считал ее чем-то вроде ангела. 

Он вошел в кафе в половину одиннадцатого, продрогший и голодный, встань-ка в семь утра и проколупайся с уборкой снега и с ремонтом железной дороги в павильоне ужасов несколько часов. Как обычно - в кафешке моментально вспыхнули лампы, запахло вкусной снедью и на столе образовалась чашечка кофе, сперва зависла над столом, потом аккуратно припыла к нему в руки, озябший Дженсен с благодарностью схватил ее и выпил сразу чуть не полчашки. С детьми, посещающими кафешку, Тэсси так не шутила, когда они вваливались шумной веселой толпой - все уже стояло на разноцветных столиках, разрисованных ромашками, или появлялось так незаметно глазу, что дети считали, что оно все так и стояло, и ждало их. 

Посещение кафе входило в смешную стоимость билета в парк, всего лишь тридцать центов за кусочек счастья, и можно было целый день веселиться, и вкусно поесть, а Дженсен - он бы и вовсе не брал денег, но Дан и Крис настояли - тебе ведь нужно это все ремонтировать. Нет, понятно, что большую часть делают гномы - Дан дурашливо рисовала в воздухе кавычки, а Дженсен отводил взгляд, стараясь не покраснеть предательски, потому что да, гномы, но Дан этого знать необязательно. И, ну да, иногда они упирались, и приходилось ремонтировать самому. 

Сделав второй глоток, почти опустошивший чашку, Дженсен вспомнил про курьера в аэропорту и заполошно вскочил. Вот черт, черт! Тэсси, почувствовав его расстройство, нарисовала в воздухе рассыпающийся мелкими разноцветными звездочками вопрос, Дженсен простонал:

– Мне срочно нужно в аэропорт! И табличку, табличку с именем! Мне передали с каким-то типом нужную деталь. Я должен стоять там с табличкой, он сам подойдет, о, бог мой. Через полчаса. 

 

***

 

Самолет не смог сесть вовремя из-за разыгравшейся вдруг метели. Ну то есть, Дженсен-то знал, что не само по себе небо заволокло тучами, но зато через час снова ярко сияло солнце, на небе не было ни тучки, а Дженсен терпеливо торчал у выхода из зала с пассажирами с табличкой, и косился на толпу ярких девиц. 

Они явно кого-то ждали, и ему казалось, что он, кажется, знает высокую блондинистую девицу. И ту рыжую, точно, это же Конни, а эта девушка, пухленькая, стеснительная, он не знал ее имени, но тоже знакома - кого же они ждали? 

Аэропорт находился в тридцати милях от города, и рядом было еще несколько населенных пунктов, и пока Дженсен, переключившись на других, от скуки придумывал кто откуда, и кого ждет, и зачем едет - перед ним остановился высоченный тип и произнес голосом, от которого у Дженсена отнялся язык:

– Привет, Дженсен. А вот табличка - совершенно лишнее. Я бы узнал тебя и так. 

 

***

Джаред немножко лукавил, на самом деле он невольно искал молодого парня, каким был Дженсен в двадцать три, и сперва скользнул взглядом по широкоплечему мужчине в пальто равнодушно, зацепился за табличку, и... изумленно уставился на него. 

Приходилось еще одновременно прятаться от фанаток, он их сразу вычислил, и встал за широкой колонной, жадно рассматривая Дженсена.

Дженсен косился на фанаток, и выглядел... выглядел, как Дженсен. Джаред и узнавал его, радуясь старому, и ревниво замечал новое - какой он стал - большой. Красивый... И раньше был красивый, но сейчас эта красота не казалось больше такой болезненно-непривычной, нездешней, немного даже пугающей своей яркостью. Теперь он стал - Джаред понял это внезапно с крошечным огорчением - больше похож на... человека. 

Безусловно, очень привлекательного, и волшебства в нем было теперь чуть - немного в том, как опускал все еще неприлично длинные ресницы, как чуть заметно улыбался, как прятал смущение, когда кто-то пристально его разглядывал, и когда поворачивал голову определенным образом - уши казались острыми, как у эльфа. 

Мысли странные лезли в голову, и Джаред вспоминал, что это было всегда рядом с Дженсеном - это непонятное, странное, и волнующее - и чувствовал, что, вот ведь, теряется, как мальчишка, и боится подойти, кто бы сказал такое про Джареда Падалеки, звезду с мировым именем - последний фильм, где он сыграл Золотого Воина, очередного марвеловского героя, принес ему столько денег и головной боли от поклонниц, что хотелось сбежать от шумихи на луну - или на край света, что он и сделал, но на самом деле, может быть, он приехал совсем не для того, чтобы спрятаться. 

Конечно, Джаред его помнил. Помнил Дженсена, помнил свою смешную, детскую клятву - вернуться знаменитым и богатым, но, в общем-то, ему было девятнадцать, и это было нормальное желание для молодого парня, все хотят добиться успеха, стать богатыми и знаменитыми. 

Дженсен всегда смеялся над ним - не обидно, но все равно, как будто не верил, и говорил что нет, не все, некоторым просто достаточно жить и любить, и никому ничего не доказывать, Джаред горячился - нет, это важно, как ты не понимаешь? Ты не веришь мне? Что я смогу?

Дженсен опять смеялся, обнимал его, нежно целовал, снисходительно говорил - конечно, верю, успокойся, ладно? Хочешь, съездим завтра на пляж, ну, тот самый, помнишь, где мы... - наклонялся, и шептал ему всяческие горячие штучки, Джаред таял, но потом чувствовал себя бессильным. Почему так? Почему он не верит? И смеется.

Столько времени прошло, но эта острая детская обида - кольнула так свежо, он вышел из-за колонны и встал перед Дженсеном, и сказал что-то, потом даже не вспомнил, а Дженсен посмотрел на него и... Джаред никогда прежде не видел, чтобы бледнели так стремительно. 

Выцвели губы, помертвели глаза, рука разогнулась и деревянная табличка со стуком упала на мраморный пол, Джаред испугался, и шагнул вперед - поддержать, если что, подхватить, обнять - но Дженсен как опомнился, отступил назад, и оглянулся, будто бежать собрался, целых пять секунд Джаред верил, что Дженсен сейчас тупо сбежит, но тут налетели поклонницы, обступили их, наперебой закричали, заговорили - совали Джареду цветы, просили сфотографироваться, и, Джаред видел – они дали Дженсену так необходимую ему паузу. Он провел рукой по лицу, и уже осмысленно посмотрел на Джареда с удивлением, и, кажется, испуганно. Совсем не то Джаред хотел увидеть, но, черт, ладно, Дженсен хотя бы не выглядит так, что вот-вот его хватит удар. Уже лучше. 

Джаред, ты такой клаааасный! Джаред, можно с тобой сфоткаться? О, Джаред, ты в жизни в сто раз лучше, Джааааред, автограф, Джаред, пожалуйста, Джаред, можно я тебя поцелую? Это мечта всей моей жизни, как ты вкусно пахнешь, Джаред, о, Джаред, ты такой высокий! 

Дженсен пятился назад, вылезая из круга джаредовых поклонниц, Джаред крикнул ему вслед:

– Дженсен, подожди! Посылка!

Догнал, вручил сверток, Дженсен не смотрел ни на кого, на кучу вспыхнувших новых вопросов – ой, а кто это? А вы кто? Вы учились с Джаредом, да? – не отвечал, на Джаредово – увидимся, старик? – тоже не ответил, прижал сверток к груди и чуть ли не бегом ушел.

Джаред не слушал, что там еще щебетали поклонницы, рост позволял ему видеть Дженсена еще долго - как он вышел, как остановился за стеклянными дверями, и ухватился рукой за стену, как потом ушел дальше, к стоянке автомобилей, и – чертовы девки! – не давали ему быть с ним рядом, ему казалось, что он нужен там, нужен, но пугал этот новый дженсенов взгляд – холодный, недоверчивый, отстраненный. Что такое случилось с ним, пока его не было?  
***  
Главную фанатку звали Энни. Она, по прикидкам Джареда, под стол пешком ходила, когда они с Дженсеном вовсю осваивали всякие укромные местечки на поцеловаться и пощупаться, но оказалась девицей хваткой и хитрой – в момент отжала его от остальных поклонниц, предложив свой двухместный автомобиль:

– Я тебя довезу до города, а вы, девчонки, на рейсовом доберетесь, пока!

Джаред бы посмеялся над огорченно вытянувшимися мордашками юных поклонниц, но воспитан он был хорошо – извинился, поулыбался, пообнимался напоследок с ними, и скрыл облегченный вздох, усаживаясь с низкую крошечную машинку сияющей Энни. 

От одной будет избавиться легче, чем от целой толпы, решил про себя Джаред, и расслабился. Энни болтала, Джаред невпопад отвечал, все думая о Дженсене - а потом вдруг погода резко испортилась, и Энни замолкла, сбавила скорость, и внимательно смотрела на дорогу. Джаред тоже удивился такой резкой перемене - снегом заваливало дорогу так сильно, что становилось не по себе, хорошо, что ехать было недалеко.   
Родители Джареда давным давно переехали из городка его детства и юности, и теперь Джаред раздумывал, где бы остановиться. И тут выяснилось интересное - не все были рады его приезду. 

В единственной более менее хорошей и вечно пустующей гостинице ему не нашлось места, холодная и чопорная миссис Ровлинг без церемоний заявила, чтобы он убирался вместе со своими грязными бумажками, и нет, сынок, ни за какие деньги ты не получишь тут место. Дело даже не в малолетних вертихвостках, которые тут устроят бардак, между прочим, это приличное место, и постыдилась бы, Энни, я все расскажу твоим родителям, как что?! А не ты ли вешаешься на мужика вдвое тебя старше?! Дело даже не в безмозглых дурочках. В чем? Ты еще спрашиваешь? Иди-ка отсюда подобру-поздорову, Джаред. 

Джаред от такого отпора аж растерялся, и оказавшись на крыльце, крепко задумался. Предложение Энни - снять у них комнату - он немедленно отверг, справедливо опасаясь появления среди ночи полуголой отважной девственницы в своей постели, и ведь права миссис Ровелинг, не оберешься потом проблем с малолеткой, нет, нет и нет. 

Буря поднималась, снег забивался в горло, Энни подпрыгивала рядом, и щебетала про какой-то задрипанный мотель на окраине - что-что? Это может оказаться кстати - по крайней мере, на время. 

– Ладно, - прокричал Джаред сквозь шум ветра, - показывай, где там этот мотель. 

 

***

 

Это оказалось так неожиданно - и болезненно, что Дженсен не мог опомниться до самого дома. Он не помнил, как добрался, забыл даже дурацкую, чтобы черти ее взяли, посылку в машине, и как зомби прошел в гостиную, не раздеваясь, не снимая ботинок, пальто - ему было зябко, нехорошо. Он сел в темной гостиной, не включая света, сжался и зажмурился. Но ничего не помогало - перед глазами стоял Джаред - такой, как в аэропорту. 

Высокий, сильно повзрослевший, как сильно! И такой... невыносимо, отвратительно, ужасно великолепный. Как будто сошел с экрана, вылез прямо из своих дурацких боевиков со своей ослепительной улыбкой, каштановыми разметавшимися в легком беспорядке прядями волос, со своими двухцветными бесовскими глазами - у зрачка золотисто-карие, а чем дальше от зрачка, тем больше зелени, со странным, непостижимым эффектом - иногда они казались вовсе серыми, когда он сердился, будто теряли теплый цвет, но там, в аэропорту - он сиял на Дженсена своими золотистыми глазками, демонстрируя самое хорошее расположение духа. 

И как будто не было этих десяти лет, все это время упорно создаваемая, лелеемая защита рухнула, и он оказался полностью беззащитен перед живым, настоящим Джаредом.

Но кто же знал, что он приедет?!

Дженсен давно перестал ждать, он и не ждал, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть - первый месяц или два, когда только-только Джаред уехал, и было так невыносимо плохо, когда он чуть не ушел за ворота - насовсем. Его вытащили тогда жители городка, Крис, Дан, и еще кто-то приходил, они утешали, готовили еду, говорили правильные слова, потом появилась Тесси, и сделала что-то с ним - положила свою призрачную руку ему на грудь и шевелила губами - Дженсен слышал что-то мелодичное, как хрустальный горный ручей, боль уходила, отпускала - нет, не до конца, но с такой болью хотя бы можно было жить, ходить, что-то делать. 

Дженсен проспал несколько дней, а потом проснулся и решил построить павильон чудес. Или парк - кому как нравится. Ему этот павильон, огромный, с высокой стеклянной крышей - снился почти все время, пока Дженсен спал, и так уж он был хорошо устроен, что прямо захотелось воплотить идею. Друзья его поддержали, жители города помогали. Все как-то получалось само собой, как будто не только люди, но и волшебные силы были на его стороне. Ну, если уж быть честным - да, были, и помогали, но Дженсен всегда отвергал элемент волшебства, то есть он понимал, что не просто так все само собой делается, и видел этих помощников, когда приглядывался - но он именно что старался не приглядываться. Делал вид, что этого всего нет, это было такое странное, двойственное состояние души, и он даже себе не признавался - это после ссоры, той самой, после которой Джаред уехал. 

Вернее, Дженсен понимал, что Джаред рано или поздно уехал бы все равно, он так нацелен был - прочь, в большой, светлый, интересный мир и - Дженсен, поехали, ну поехали, пожааалуйста! Поехали вместе, мы завоюем мир! Если бы он знал...

Интересно, если бы Джаред знал, что он никуда не может уехать? Что он привязан к этому месту? Уехал бы он, если бы Дженсен решился ему открыться?

А в ту безобразную ссору Джаред вспылил, и кричал - ты псих, ненормальный, помешанный на волшебстве, это все такая глупость, господи, Дженсен. Это все сказки, ерунда, не бывает никаких фей и вообще ничего, я думал, ты шутишь, и поддерживал твою игру, но, серьезно, Дженсен? Феи? Ты правда их видишь? 

А потом он уехал, пообещав совершить настоящее чудо, и даже звонил весь первый год и Дженсен, не в силах взять трубку, слушал автоответчик: Дженсен, приезжай. Дженсен, я скучаю. Дженсен, какого хера? Я извинился сто раз, я был не прав! Вот погоди, приеду... Дженсен, у меня тут появился друг, ну как, друг, мы вместе снимаем квартиру. Чад его зовут. Он придурок, и я ужасно скучаю по тебе. Мы, наверное, летом приедем вместе. Дженсен, возьми трубку, не будь мудаком. Дженсен, мы едем к морю, поехали с нами, чувак, ну сколько можно сердиться?!

Дженсен аккуратно отключил аппарат от розетки и убрал в ящик, ящик спрятал на чердак, и с того времени возненавидел, когда ему говорили про волшебство. 

А парк волшебным образом был готов уже через год, и Тесси, которую никто не видел - так и не ушла, осталась ему помогать и дальше.

***

Метель разыгралась нешуточная, и как только они добрались до мотеля, Джаред уговорил Энни ехать домой, употребив все свое обаяние. В самом деле, он уж и позабыл, каково жить в маленьком городишке - в одном углу чихнешь, а в другом скажут, что соблазнил, трахнул, она беременна, и все такое, в этом роде. 

В приземистом длинном домишке нашлась и стойка, и звоночек, а потом выполз откуда-то помятый и небритый типчик, начал было, почесываясь, бубнить:

– Кого нелегкая принесла... 

Но вдруг замер и воскликнул, хлопнув себя по ляжкам:

– Убей меня бог, Падалеки! Джей Ти Падалеки! Каким чертовым ветром в нашу дыру?

После суровой отповеди у миссис Ровелинг у Джареда оставалось некоторое опасение, как же его тут встретят, от такого приема он расслабился и улыбнулся, старясь угадать, кто стоит перед ним? Лохматый тип хохотнул:

– А, не напрягайся, ты меня не вспомнишь. Я учился раньше тебя, в одном потоке с Дженсеном и Крисом. Помнишь таких?

Улыбка сползла с лица Джареда, он напряженно смотрел на владельца задрипанной халупы на окраине, и ждал, что же он еще скажет, может быть, ему все-таки укажут на дверь?

Типчик вздохнул, и повторил мирно:

– Не напрягайся. Не выгоню. 

Взял со стены один из ключей с кожаным брелоком с цифрой тринадцать, и кинул Джареду:

– Лови. Как устроишься приходи, посидим, выпьем, поболтаем. У меня тут бар с торца, покажу. 

Джаред ключи поймал, поблагодарил:

– Спасибо.

– Не за что, – буркнул хозяин мотеля, – сегодня никого не будет, проклятая ведьма разбушевалась. Кто пойдет в такую погоду к Билли пиво попить? Хоть ты приходи...

– Ведьма? - тупо повторил Джаред.

Кажется, в этом городе ничего не менялось. Ну вот совсем ничегошеньки. 

– Ну, – недовольно подтвердил Билли, и прищурился, глядя на Джареда, словно его озарило, – ах ты ж... Ну, точно. Из-за тебя взбесилась. Скажи-ка, Джаред, ты с Дженсеном уже виделся? 

Джаред растерялся, и рассердился одновременно. Да что ж такое-то? Как будто преступник какой, даже этот неряха Билли смотрит на него обвиняюще, не такого он ждал приема от своих земляков! Привык к обожанию, или хотя бы к дружелюбию, а тут...

– Виделся, – нелюбезно буркнул он, сжимая ключ в кулаке.

– Все понятно! 

Билли огорченно покрутил головой, и Джаред взорвался. Бросил сумку, и развел руки в стороны, занимая весь крошечный закуток перед стойкой:

– Что тебе понятно? Что я такого сделал? Я передал всего лишь ему посылку, и все! Что вы все, как на врага! И при чем тут... чушь какая! Ведьма, метель. Ненормальные все!

На Билли вопль Джареда не произвел ни малейшего впечатления, он смотрел теперь на него даже с толикой сочувствия и как-то по-деловому оценивающе. Хмыкнул, проговорил себе под нос:

– Мдя. 

– Что?! - заорал Джаред. 

– Да ничего. Не пыхти, парень, скажи лучше вот что: он, когда тебя увидел – расстроился? 

У Джареда и руки опустились.

Он вспоминал, как побледнел Дженсен, как шарахнулся от него, и на душе было так плохо, как будто этот небритый Билли в засаленной кепке взял и содрал с него защитную шкуру самообмана, всего одним простым вопросом.

Не то слово. Не просто расстроился. Дженсен как будто воскресшего мертвого увидел, может быть, когда то и любимого, но теперь - надежно похороненного. А когда приходят мертвые любимые - их и встречают, наверное, таким вот взглядом - полным недоверия, страха, боли - и ожиданием новой боли. 

Билли не понадобился его ответ, хватило посмотреть на лицо Джареда. Он деловито кивнул, и проговорил задумчиво, глядя на заснеженное окно:

– Значит, надолго метель.

Потом перевел взгляд на Джареда и просто предложил:

– Пойдем в бар. Все равно никто не придет, можешь вещи тут смело бросать. Или хочешь, я их в подсобку заброшу. 

Джареду хотелось выпить - вот именно сейчас, залить огонь внутри - и он молча кивнул. 

 

***

В темноте и тишине, в гостиной с задернутыми шторами Дженсен медленно, даже с какой-то неохотой вытаскивал себя из воспоминаний. Там, в прошлом - все было ярче, звонче, и радость как гейзер, и боль - невыносимая, так странно было вдруг окунуться в нее, он торопливо убегал от боли - но медлил закрыть заслонку совсем - там, оказывается, было так много хорошего. Улыбки, встречи-прощания, каждодневные, такие не страшные прощания, всего лишь до утра. Поцелуи, жадные, смешливые, горячие и страстные, медленно-вдумчивые, и почти целомудренные. Он и забыл.

Вздрогнул от стука в дверь, но не поднялся, смотрел, как в гостиную входит Крис, без шапки, в распахнутом пальто - и просто смотрел на него.

Они ведь так давно были знакомы, иногда слова просто не нужны. Крис, машинально отряхиваясь, подошел, со вздохом сел в кресло напротив него, и вытянул вперед ноги.

Сидели тихо, Дженсен потихоньку приходил в себя - разворачивался, ему уже не было холодно, он, как всегда делал, когда хотел избавиться от мрачных мыслей - подумал про парк развлечений. 

Тэсси. Пора бы ей уже вернуться - Дженсен взмолился мысленно, потянулся - приходи. Упрямая, она никогда не показывалась, и редко его слушала, они, вроде как, существовали параллельно и независимо, Дженсен думал иногда, когда позволял себе думать о существах - это потому, что он отвергает факт ее существования. И верит - и не верит, и знает, что она есть, и понимает, что ее не должно быть, разве что в виде маленькой, позволительной для одинокого мужчины фантазии, вроде придуманного друга. Наверное, Тэсси это обижало, но сейчас - она откликнулась. 

В очаге вспыхнул огонь, его будто окутало что-то теплое, невидимое, как будто его засунули в пушистый плед, включилось и запело веселую рождественскую песенку радио, в воздухе промелькнуло что-то, как тающие разноцветные снежинки, в кухне загорелся свет и через некоторое время донесся до гостиной чудный аромат кофе.

Дженсен как проснулся - выпрямился, посмотрел на Криса и спросил спокойно:

– Хочешь кофе? 

Крис заметно расслабился, фыркнул:

– Все твои штучки...

– Не мои, – поправил его Дженсен.

– Ладно, не твои, – покладисто согласился Крис, и без паузы продолжил, – ты уже знаешь, я вижу? Видел его? 

Огонь в очаге померк, и радио заболтало приглушенно, но через секунду все восстановилось, и Дженсен ровно ответил:

– Видел. Так я принесу тебе кофе? 

– Принеси. 

Однако, дожидаться обещанного не стал, скинув пальто поплелся следом за Дженсеном, уселся на высокий стульчик у крошечной барной стойки, и следил, как Дженсен наливает из кофейника дымящийся напиток, а сам болтал, как прорвало:

– Мик прибежал, говорит... он приехал. Я не поверил, а Дан сразу поверила, хотела со мной, вместе, к тебе. Но тут Элиш раскапризничалась, она велела мне идти, нет, без сахара. Спасибо. Метель страшная, еле на пикапе добрался, за полчаса так намело - не проехать... Дженсен. Дженсен, ты как? 

– Спасибо. Хорошо. 

– Неправда.

– Нет, правда. 

Крис погрустнел на глазах. Не притронувшись к кофе. Слез со стульчика, подошел ближе, и так заглядывал в глаза, что Дженсену стало неловко. Будто что-то потерял, очень важное, но как вернуть, где искать - не знал. Он открыл было рот, хотел что-то сказать, передумал, потом хлопнул его по плечу - осторожно, и проговорил:

– Ты... Хочешь, я поговорю с ним? И он уберется. 

Дженсен ухмыльнулся, и поднял бровь. Сделал глоток, поставил чашечку на стойку.

Крис смутился:

– Ну да. И без меня... найдутся. Если уже не нашлись. Но ты же... ты прямо скажи. Дженсен, ты хочешь, чтобы он остался? 

Дженсен ответил сразу, без паузы:

– Он не останется. 

Дженсен видел, что Крис волнуется, но выйти из хрупкого своего равновесия себе не позволял - и не только он. Он чувствовал тоненькую призрачную лапку на запястье, впускающую ему в разгоряченную кровь снежный сон. 

– Но... Я боюсь, что... Черт! Что он все испортит! Сломает, а ты позволишь ему это. Дженсен. А ведь так все было хорошо, спокойно.

– Слишком спокойно. 

Крис смотрел непонимающе, растерянно, и Дженсен, он тоже себя не понимал, но слова вырвались сами, он недоуменно свел брови. Это он сказал? Потер застывшее запястье, и извинительно улыбнулся:

– Не переживай, ладно? Все будет хорошо. Я не позволю ничего разрушить. И... Крис, я тут ремонтирую телевизор миссис Эмиртон. Как раз хотел спуститься в мастерскую, пойдешь со мной? Хотел показать тебе забавную штуку. Он теперь ловит интересные каналы - пойдем? 

Крис смотрел на него какое-то время со странной смесью досады и жалости, а потом вздохнул, будто смиряясь, и согласился:

– Давай. Показывай свой ящик. Только учти, если там порнуха, Эмиртон может тебя не понять. 

 

***

 

Пиво оказалось на диво крепким, Билли выглядел сочувствующим, и Джаред разболтался. Он и сам не ожидал, что на самом деле думает - так. Но откуда-то лились слова, складывались в предложения, изумляя Джареда - неужели это он говорит и думает? И через секунду понимал - да, он говорит то, что думает, просто не позволял себе раньше, не забыл - не позволял. 

–...ты думаешь, зачем я приехал? Меня родители больше трех лет не видели, сестренка изнылась, ну она хоть сама прилетала в прошлом году, а я - сюда. Я хотел... всегда хотел - но боялся, откладывал, но знал всегда - приеду. Потому что обещал, но на самом деле я ведь все время думал - общался, говорил с ним - мысленно, я, вроде как, не расставался с ним. Понимаешь? Трудно понять, да? Ага, трудно... Тем более, я бы и дальше так, наверное, жил, но мне вдруг привиделось, что его - нет. Понимаешь? Как будто он умер. И я сто лет общаюсь с мертвецом. Не знаю, с чего вдруг... Я даже не испугался, а будто по башке получил, так тряхануло, и я взял и поехал. Мне нужно было знать точно. Потому что если - да, то смысл вообще теряется. Все зря, получается, я зря все это делал, я ведь для него, ему хотел доказать. Посылка эта... странно. Я и тогда не понял, как он до меня дозвонился, этот мужик, секретарша у меня - зверь. А тут... совпало с этим видением, или сон это был - не знаю. Короче, взял я посылку и поехал. Я же не знал, что меня Дженсен будет встречать, тот мужик мне другое имя называл, какое-то китайское. Сю... Шу? Есть такой? Ага... Видишь. А как прилетел в аэропорт, мне скинули смску - мол, Шу вас не сможет встретить, а будет другой человек. Вы его узнаете. Я уж и забыл, как у нас все бывает, город с прибабахом. Все такие вот шуточки. Ладно... ладно. Я приехал к нему. И не уеду, что бы вы тут не делали, пока не поговорю с ним. Просто я не ожидал... так быстро его увидеть. И еще эти девчонки... поклонницы, помешали. Кстати, они одни тут нормальные, остальные... я не понял, за что на меня так?

Билли хмыкнул и налил ему еще пива:

– Тут ты прав, приятель. Они нормальные. Слишком нормальные для этого города, как и ты, впрочем. 

– Слишком нормальный?

– Ага. Но ты и не родился тут, вы же приезжие. Приехали - уехали, тут чужаки редко задерживаются. А Энни уже сейчас знает, куда поедет, тоже ей здесь не по нутру. Думаю, тебя она рассматривает как билет в другую жизнь. 

Джаред пропустил мимо ушей рассуждения Билли про девчонку, его поразила мысль, что можно быть «слишком нормальным» – серьезно? Нет, серьезно? 

– А что же мне делать? – Джаред выпалил это и сразу понял, как жалко это звучит, попробовал сместить акценты, - ну в смысле, ладно, нормальный. Но за что на меня так напала Ровелинг? За то, что я нормальный? Я же ей ничего не сделал. И все остальные, видимо, тоже так злятся? За исключением Энни с подружками? 

Билли посмотрел за окно, где метель, вопреки его прогнозам, улеглась, и даже начало проглядывать солнце. Хмыкнул озадаченно, и посмотрел на Джареда - ясными, трезвыми глазами.

– Слушай, чувак. Не грузись, ладно? Посмотрим. Не думаю, что все будут так же категоричны, как Ровелинг, но она всегда говорит - я слишком стара, и могу позволить себе не лицемерить, но не все такие, и... ты, главное, пойми. До тебя никому дела нет. Есть дело - до себя. Пойми это хорошенько. 

– При чем тут тогда Дженсен?

Джаред уже ничего не понимал.

– А, ну вот в этом все и дело, – Билли ухмыльнулся, – Дженсен, он... 

Билли замолк, и снова посмотрел в окно.

– Что? – нетерпеливо спросил Джаред.

– Погода налаживается, вот что, – невпопад ответил Билли, и Джаред понял, что он не получит ответы на свои вопросы. Не хочет Билли ему разжевывать, объяснять, и ему придется самому все выяснять.

***

Древний как мамонт телевизор с выпуклым зеленоватым экраном, с полированными боками и кнопками-шпульками, которые нужно было вертеть, показывал цветную картинку. Очень яркую и четкую, и картинка была явно нездешняя. 

Дженсен с Крисом пили пиво в подвале, оборудованном под мастерскую, и смотрели историю любви эльфийской принцессы и дракона-оборотня, на фоне эпических битв, драк, свержений власти, какой-то невиданной субтропической растительности и плавающих в воздухе городов, причем телек не прекратил показывать даже когда Крис пошел за добавкой, и возвращаясь с пивом, споткнулся и выдернул случайно шнур из сети. 

Досмотрели за полночь, удовлетворенно полюбовались на шумную пышную свадьбу принцессы, и только тогда Дженсен подошел, и выключил агрегат поворотом кнопки до щелчка в сторону.

– Как тебе? – веселясь, спросил Дженсен.

– Нормальная сказка, – рассеянно отозвался Крис.

– Я не про то.

Крис посмотрел на выдернутый провод, и проговорил:

– Ну... что. Главное, не порнуха. 

Они заржали одновременно, Дженсен аж согнулся от смеха, вытирая слезы, Крис хохотал, и никак не мог остановиться. 

Дженсен через некоторое время проводил гостя, потом вернулся в подвал, и снова включил телевизор.

Картинку он показывал идиллическую - давешняя принцесса целовалась на дивной зеленой полянке с драконом, превратившимся в красивого юношу, рядом тек ручеек, где плескались золотые рыбки, и едва дело начало доходить до горячего, и дракон начал раздевать свою принцессу, на парочку с неба опустился разноцветный шатер, и раздалось ехидное хихиканье - то ли с экрана, то ли в самой мастерской.

Дженсен ухмыльнулся, вспомнив чопорную хозяйку телевизора и задумался.

Длинный-длинный день закончился, и нужно было решить, что теперь делать, понятно было, что Джаред – надо же, Джаред, все не верилось что Джаред, настоящий, живой, здесь – и приехал к нему. И что теперь с этим делать?

Страшно было вылезать из своей скорлупы, и - нужно ли? Ведь Джаред непременно уедет, не останется, зачем ему мелкий городишко на краю света с его славой, с его деньгами. Он, возможно, позовет Дженсена с собой, и от этой одной мысли тревожно сжималось сердце. Даже... даже если он, Дженсен, не может уехать, боже - как же хотелось услышать эти слова. 

Дженсен закрыл лицо ладонями и крепко потер, телевизор сам собою выключился и в доме наступила тишина, нарушаемая слабым потрескиванием огня в камине. 

– Тэсси... ты слышишь меня? 

Огонь в очаге вспыхнул ярче, и Дженсен попросил:

– Пожалуйста, Тэсси. Не нужно его наказывать. Не делай ничего, ладно? Он не виноват. Он ведь не знал. Не... не мешай ему. И пусть все идет, как идет. Ладно? 

Упрямая фейри долго не подавала никакого знака, Дженсен вздохнул и поднялся. Что это он, в самом деле, разговаривает тут сам с собой... Давно пора спать.

Но тут кто-то будто провел ему примирительно ладошкой по щеке и взлохматил волосы на макушке.  
Дженсен улыбнулся и пошел спать - вставать придется рано, наверняка кучу снега намело в парке. 

 

***

Снилось ночью что-то непонятное, тягучее, Джаред все время искал что-то, бегал, никак не мог найти, под конец сел на снег и заплакал и оттого проснулся. 

В реальности найти Дженсена оказалось проще, и Билли оказался прав - не все крысились на него. Соседка Дженсена сдержанно объяснила, что с утра он обычно в своем парке, как в каком? Идите прямо, потом налево, увидите издалека, это наша достопримечательность - и правда - видно было издалека - парк не парк, а огромный павильон.

Дверь оказалась закрыта, но найдя щелку для монеток, Джаред приободрился. Сожрав тридцать центов, хитрая дверь открылась, и Джаред вошел внутрь.

Там и сям слышны были детские голоса, смех, невдалеке крутилось нарядная карусель, на одной из лошадок сидела девочка лет десяти, ей лошадка была мала, но ее это не смущало. Возле карусели стоял мальчик ее возраста и каждый раз, когда девочка проплывала мимо, что-то кричал ей, а девчонка смеялась. Джаред пошел вперед, с интересом рассматривая аттракционы. Остановился возле детской железной дороги, и с ностальгией вздохнул. Когда-то они с Дженсеном мечтали прокатиться на автомобильчиках, погонять на них, интересно, есть тут такое? 

– Автомобили дальше.

Джаред вздрогнул и обернулся - за спиной стоял Дженсен с плоской лопатой для снега и застенчиво улыбался. Джаред жадно разглядывал его - и никак не мог насмотреться. В куртке и шапочке с помпончиком, с покрасневшим от холода носом он казался совсем молодым, таким, как раньше, когда Джаред уезжал, и внутри у Джареда все переворачивалось - так хотелось сгрести его в охапку и проговорить - господи, как я по тебе соскучился. 

А Джаред всего лишь смог выдавить:

– Дальше? Покажешь?

– Пошли.

Дженсен пошел вперед, аккуратно положив лопату вдоль дорожки с краю. 

– А помнишь, мы хотели поехать в Диснейленд? Мне было восемь...

– Помню, – Дженсен снова улыбнулся, будто смущенно, – не получилось у меня. Тогда я решил построить Диснейленд здесь. 

Что-то кольнуло Джареда в сердце, странно, но ему казалось, что ответ на все его вопросы здесь, на поверхности, вот-вот он поймет, узнает в чем дело, но рядом с Дженсеном он терялся, так терялся. Смотрел на него, и в голове было пусто - и хотелось улыбаться. 

Дженсен - он сдержанно светился счастьем, так казалось - не смотрел на Джареда совсем, избегал взгляда, но не мог скрыть радости, и Джареда грела надежда - может, это его приезду Дженсен рад? Ну пожалуйста, пусть будет так. 

А потом они сидели в крутящемся кафе, и Джаред наслаждался вкуснейшими блинчиками с кленовым сиропом, пил отличный кофе, и разговаривать было невозможно - дети галдели, но зато можно было любоваться на Дженсена, снявшего шапочку. 

Дженсен беседовал о чем-то у входа с высоким стариком – Эд, я все наладил, но ты проверь на всякий случай, еще мне показалось, что синяя карусель у входа как-то застревает, надо спросить у... – тут он заговорил приглушенно, и Эд наклонился к нему ближе. 

Джаред так и не поговорил с Дженсеном толком. Джаред таскался везде за Дженсеном, тенью, проводил его до дома, и получив приглашение, вошел в мастерскую - Дженсен, смущенно запинаясь, рассказывал - у него тут две мастерских, наверху во дворе большая, это гараж, тут можно ремонтировать автомобили, но в новых тачках он не смыслит, там сплошная электроника, зато иногда помогает починить мистеру Шу его старушку, кстати, ты для нее привез деталь, хочешь посмотреть на машину? 

Древний синий форд не произвел на Джареда впечатления, он все равно смотрел только на Дженсена. Как тот возится, поднимает капот, вытирает руки, хмурится, пытаясь сосредоточиться под пристальным вниманием Джареда, и иногда нежно так улыбается, так, что хочется плюнуть на все, и... да-да. Да. Схватить и утащить куда-нибудь. А потом облизать с головы до ног и затрахать до полусмерти. И как он так долго смог прожить без Дженсена?! 

Джаред с волнением ждал момента, пригласит ли его Дженсен домой. Вспомнилось, что родители Дженсена уехали из города сразу после его двадцатилетия - Джареду это показалось странным, с чего вдруг сорвались? Дженсен тогда сказал лишь, что отец всю жизнь мечтал путешествовать, и теперь он может - и быстро перевел стрелки, ему удавалось это так легко - всего лишь поцелуем, или намеком, или шуточкой.

– А где они теперь? Родители? Надеюсь, в порядке?

Дженсен высунулся из под капота, трогательно перемазанный, махнул рукой:

– В порядке. Полсвета объездили, сейчас... немножко успокоились, осели. У них порядок. Почему не здесь? Отцу всегда хотелось жить в большом городе.

– А тебе? 

Джаред затаился, пристально следя за каждым движением ресниц Дженсена, но тот лишь застенчиво улыбнулся и снова нырнул под капот.  
Джаред, недовольный, подошел ближе, и провел рукой между лопаток по спине Дженсена, спросил:

– И все-таки. Ты бы хотел уехать?

Дженсен застыл под его ладонью, деревянно выпрямился, отступил. Непонятно было, что происходит, внезапно все накалилось, Джаред растерянно моргнул – что? – а Дженсен покачал головой и сказал без выражения:

– Нет. 

Нет так нет, хуй с ним. Только не смотри так, будто я тебя ударил, и прости, прости пожалуйста, что я сделал не так?!  
Не сказал вслух, не смог, но Дженсен понял, опустил голову, вздохнул, еще раз вздохнул, распрямил плечи и по прежнему ясно посмотрел и предложил:

– Пойдем кофе пить, Джаред.

Пригласил все-таки. Джаред обрадовано выдохнул:

– Пойдем! 

Потом, позже, когда вернулись в гараж, и на пробу выехали на улицу, и форд дядюшки Шу на удивление шустро тянул, тихо, не фырча, и гладко, Дженсен тихонько довольно смеялся - а Джаред спросил, он догадывался уже, что тяжело Дженсену будет слышать, и где-то тут была зарыта собака. Но спросил, и страшась услышать ответ, и надеясь:

– Дженсен, ты поедешь со мной? 

Дженсен резко затормозил, и заглушил мотор - на Джареда все еще не смотрел, застыл, нахохлился, и даже зажмурился, но Джаред давил свое:

– Дженсен, ты ведь знаешь. Я за тобой приехал. 

Дженсен покачал головой, и еще больше нахохлился. Казалось, его трясет, и пальцы, вцепившиеся в руль, побелели, и Джаред приходил в отчаяние. Ну что такое, почему? Что за хуйня какая-то непонятная? Ведь простой вопрос, и ответ должен быть такой простой. Да или нет.

– Нет. 

 

– Но почему?! – спросил Джаред, злой, растерянный, неверящий.

Нет, это просто так он сказал, Дженсен боится и не знает, что будет дальше у них, и нужно доказать Дженсену, что все ради него, он ведь поймет, обязательно, поймет же?

– Дженсен...

Дженсена, вроде как, отпустило, или он уже принял решение, а, будь что будет – повернул к нему голову и сказал тихо, но твердо:

– И хотел бы, но нет. 

– Почему? – повторил Джаред.

Дженсен улыбнулся вдруг – и Джаред узнал его – веселого, яркого, будто кусочек прежнего Дженсена выскочил на мгновенье и пропал снова, вместе с этой бесшабашной улыбкой:

– Почему? А вот почему. 

Дженсен откинулся на сиденье форда, и, прикрыв глаза, проговорил устало:

– Домой. Хочу домой. 

И все, замолчал, Джаред хотел было спросить, чего это он, но тут машина тихонько завелась и... поехала. У Джареда пропал дар речи, форд приподнялся в воздухе, развернулся, и какое-то время парил над дорогой. Потом колеса коснулись дороги, но так осторожно, что если б не ждал этого – Джаред бы не заметил, и форд поехал себе дальше, тихонько фырча, и двигаясь мягко по грунтовке, как самый дорогой автомобиль на отличных рессорах. 

– Что за... – выдавил Джаред, но Дженсен сохранял спокойствие, растекшись на сидении, и посмотрев на него, Джаред смирился. 

«Ладно, – лихорадочно думал он, – ладно. Все понятно, тут, как всегда, все ненормально, и он, Джаред – он слишком нормальный, чтобы жить тут, но это ведь не значит, что Дженсен не сможет жить в другом месте?! Или... или значит?» 

Автомобиль остановился перед воротами, ворота поднялись, будто от сигнала с брелка, но Джаред точно видел, что никакого брелка никто не нажимал – и давил в себе ростки паники. Спокойно, спокойно. Тут всегда все немножко... ненормально. 

– Хорошо. Спасибо, Трен. Было здорово, – Дженсен любовно погладил руль, машина в ответ довольно фыркнула и двигатель заглох.

А Дженсен повернулся к нему, улыбнулся, посмотрел в первый раз на него прямо, и спросил:

– Зайдешь ко мне? 

Джаред прочитал в его глазах такой отчаянный голод, спрятанный, закамуфлированный вежливостью, и так это откликнулось в нем самом – он так же голодал, так же хотел остаться вместе, пусть ненадолго, что кивнул и молча вылез из машины. 

Они как-то незаметно начали целоваться, Джаред вдруг осознал, что обнимает Дженсена, господи, весь день хотел, так хотел, сил никаких, и Дженсен не отталкивал его, прижимался сам и даже тихонечко стонал, так жалобно. А потом они оказались в гостиной, на полу, на огромной шкуре перед камином, Джаред нависал сверху над Дженсеном, придерживая его руки над головой и выцеловывал шею, Дженсен не очень убедительно сопротивлялся, вырывался слабо, и одновременно подставлял шею, бормотал сломлено – уходи. Я не должен... не могу к тебе снова привязываться. Ты все равно уедешь, Джаред, уходи! – на нерешительную попытку отодвинуться Джаред был схвачен, и Дженсен говорил уже совершенно обратное, горячо, захлебываясь – Нет, нет, не смей. Не уходи... снова. Останься. Я хоть ненадолго, хоть немного буду счастлив... ох, нет! Зачем, ну зачем ты вернулся?!

Джаред не мог остановиться, дрожал весь, с головы до ног, хотел быть вместе, вместе, неважно как, целовал жарко, просил – Дженсен, позволь, так хочу тебя – в ответ на ласки получал прерывистые, неверящие, счастливые стоны, каким-то сказочным случаем нашелся в куче сваленной одежды тюбик смазки. Джаред нервно заржал, увидев его, схватил – ну почему бы и нет, если все здесь так – странно – и из кармана вываливается предмет который он последний год в руках не держал, и точно не брал с собой, а Дженсен вообще казался девственником – таким был узким, может, не трахался с тех пор как Джаред – что? Сбежал? Неважно, сейчас уколы совести были ни к чему, Джаред тихонько и нежно готовил Дженсена, потом... потом было что-то нереальное, и нельзя было отвести глаз от Дженсена, так самозабвенно отдающего себя. Кончив и отдышавшись, Джаред снова не мог оторваться от размякшего, сонного, такого прежнего Дженсена, лез к нему с ласками, после сам насаживался на его член, пока Дженсен не перехватил инициативу и не выеб его так, что оставалось только охать и постанывать, приближаясь к оргазму. Сколько раз они сплетались воедино, никто не считал, изучали заново друг друга, вылизывая самые укромные чувствительные зоны, да так и заснули в обнимку. 

И сразу же тихонько сам собою погас очаг, а со второго этажа, из спальни, вылетело зеленое все в красных бабочках одеяло – бабочки трудолюбиво махали крыльями, пока не укрыли одеялом с головой двух заснувших людей, оставив снаружи только взлохмаченные макушки. 

 

***

Утро оказалось на редкость солнечным. Дженсен не стал будить Джареда - полюбовался на него, убрал прядку со лба и выскользнул из под одеяла, не мог больше спать. 

Под солнцем сверкали переливались, больно смотреть, снежные сугробы, под окном чирикала весенне и рано для весны какая-то бойкая птичка, Дженсен пил свой кофе, щурился, и смотрел в окно, улыбаясь. На душе было тихо-тихо, и счастливо-осторожно - почти заснула тревога, и хотелось отчего-то смеяться, просто так. Дженсен быстро оделся и вышел на крыльцо, и столкнулся нос к носу с суровой миссис Ровелинг.  
Дженсен поздоровался, разулыбавшись, хотел было ее проводить в дом, но старая леди вдруг заартачилась. Посмотрела на него, пожевала губу, и чинно но непонятно заявила:

– Я, кажется. ошиблась. Но, Дженсен, нам, пожилым, иногда можно быть занудными старыми перечницами. А тебе... тебе хорошо так. 

Дженсен, все еще улыбаясь - беспричинная радость била в нем ключом, так хотелось поделиться ею со всеми - приобнял ее, и сказал:

– Не понимаю, о чем вы, милая миссис Берта. Посмотрите, какая дивная погода, ни ветерка. Правда, хорошо? 

– Хорошо, – мирно согласилась старушка, и тут же, без перехода, сообщила, – скажи Джареду, я не сержусь больше на него. Раз он делает тебя таким... пусть уж. Пусть будет. 

Дженсен рассмеялся, он все еще не понимал, но старушку не отпускал, спросил:

– У леди есть какие-то желания? Я могу починить вам старый примус, или любимую кофеварку. Помните, вы хотели. 

– Нет уж спасибо, – фыркнула леди, и вопреки своим словам улыбнулась, морщинки ее разгладились, а глаза сверкнули ярко-голубым, – не хочу, чтобы мой примус обзавелся дурной привычкой кричать на весь дом: «Выключи меня, старая карга, не то спалю весь дом!»

– О, – Дженсен смущенно отстранился от миссис Ровелинг, даже немного покраснел, – вы о том случае с Эрейн. Я, в самом деле, не при чем, это все Бихус.

– Я знаю, – Ровелинг хихикнула, как девчонка, – этот мелкий засранец и мне как-то пытался испортить жизнь, внушив моей любимой подушке мысль, что она - фея. Еле поймала, порхала по всей спальне, пришлось потом запирать в шкафу. Ладно, не смотри на меня так, будто это великая тайна, я слишком стара, чтобы врать. Так, хорошо. Я вижу, ты в порядке. Пойду, не буду тебя отвлекать, ты же идешь в парк? 

Они прогулялись чинно до ворот парка, им все время попадался кто-то навстречу несмотря на рань, а у самых ворот, едва расставшись со старушкой, Дженсен увидел Криса. 

Крис помог ему с уборкой снега, потом они зашли в кафе, Эд, хромой помощник Дженсена - рассказал, что карусель починили, и ушел в свою будку, ворча по дороге, что договариваться с маленьким народцем ужасно сложно. Крис помалкивал, но смотрел на него так странно - почти как ушедшая миссис Ровелинг. Дженсен тоже не ощущал потребности болтать - они пили сладкий горячий кофе, лопали нежный яблочный пирог Тэсси, кафешка медленно крутилась, поскрипывая, и вид за окном менялся, показывая все, что происходит в парке. В теплом помещении, насыщенном ароматом свежей сдобы было так уютно, тихо, что не хотелось никуда выходить, и можно было помечтать, что Дженсен и делал - улыбаясь тихонько, смотрел в окно, и представлял, как в кафешку, нагибаясь, входит Джаред, отряхивает пальто, и смотрит на них - на него, Дженсена, так, будто он весь мир. 

– Дженс. 

Дженсен оторвался от своих мечтаний, рассеянно посмотрел на Криса.

– Что?

– Ты светишься. 

Дженсен улыбнулся снова, в этот раз немного грустно.

– Это плохо?

– Нет, но... Дженсен. Ты не думал, что будет, если он...

– Нет.

Дженсен поставил со стуком чашку на стол, и пригвоздил взглядом Криса. Тот беспомощно моргнул, не зная, как правильнее сказать, но Дженсен все знал и без него, вздохнул и сказал:

– Давай не будем об этом. 

Крис задумчиво ковырялся со своим пирогом, потом решительно отодвинул тарелку и сказал:

– А знаешь... пусть. Ладно. Зато я вижу, что ты вернулся. Ради такого даже не буду бить Джареда при встрече. 

Тут вломилась в кафешку ватага детей, разгоряченные, крикливые, окружили их, начали с хохотом что-то рассказывать, Крис вскоре потихоньку ушел, а Дженсен остался. К нему как магнитом тянуло детей, на колени к нему взобралась мелкая Сюзи, рассказывала про эльфийскую подружку, рядом крутился пропадавший в зеркалах Воткинс и фыркал, дожидаясь своей очереди - а вот я, а вот у меня! А потом и правда, как в его скромных мечтах - дверь распахнулась, и вошел Джаред.

Оказалось, жить, не отвергая волшебство - гораздо приятнее, правильнее - и даже мечты сбываются. Еще оказалось, Джаред тоже умеет обращаться с детьми. Его вскоре тоже облепили, расспрашивая, дергая за рукав, а как ты смог убить Черного Всадника? У него была целая армия зомби! Ну да, в седьмом фильме, ты расскажешь, как оно работает? Ну, это заклинание?   
Дженсен улыбался, глядя, как Джаред выкручивается, это всего лишь фильм и я не Золотой Воин, а впрочем, да. Есть такое заклинание. Конечно, расскажу, вдруг придет время зомби - оно пригодится. 

 

***

Джаред не удивился и не опечалился, проснувшись в одиночестве. Дженсен - он как будто был тут везде, рядом, все напоминало о нем, говорило о нем. И разбросанные вещи, и какие-то неуловимые оттенки запаха, и невнятный шепот и хрустальный смешок в ванной комнате, куда Джаред пришел умываться. Ему еще показалась забавная смешная рожица в зеркале - все эти милые загадочные пустяки, о которых он забыл, и которые всегда были вокруг Дженсена, как часть его, как некий загадочный, иногда раздражающий шлейф - раньше он злился, да. А теперь умилялся, и вздыхал - каким же был раньше дураком. 

Хотелось увидеть его - и Джаред, наскоро одевшись, вышел из дома, полагая, что найдет Дженсена в его любимом парке. На крыльце сидела белая сова, при виде Джареда нехотя повернула голову и ухнула, от неожиданности Джаред отступил. Опомнившись, присел на корточки и протянул руку вперед, не решаясь погладить - рука зависла над круглой головой.

– Привет, приятель. Ты друг Дженсена? Не помню тебя, но, с другой стороны, меня здесь десять лет не было. 

Он все-таки коснулся мягких перьев на голове пальцами, птица что-то недовольно буркнула и отошла подальше, неуклюже переваливаясь. Резко взлетела, и исчезла в небе, Джаред обещал себе, что непременно расскажет Дженсену про птицу, как найдет его, а едва сойдя с крыльца - увидел, что к нему бежит со всех ног какая-то девица. 

– О, нет, - простонал он, - только не поклонницы!

Девица, однако, оказалась не поклонницей. Сунула ему что-то в руку, сказала - отдайте Дженсену, я дико спешу! Он поймет - и убежала. А Джаред задумался - и впрямь, куда подевались фанатки? Эта, как там ее... Энни? 

Но потом ему стало не до девиц, он обнаружил Дженсена в той самой занятной кафешке, и Дженсен... Дженсен выглядел совершенно иначе.  
Не так, как в аэропорту - с него будто сорвали невидимую вуаль, прикрывающую его нестерпимый блеск. Он сверкал, светился, сиял как бриллиант под лучами солнца, и очевидно - не замечал этого, не видел, что даже без улыбки, просто спокойный и задумчивый - он привлекает, притягивает - светится. Дети облепили его, некоторые просто смотрели на него не отрываясь и сияли отраженным светом - улыбались, обнявшись, кто-то смеялся, а один совсем мелкий мальчишка, сидевший на деревянном полу у его ног - играл с кем-то невидимым - кидал ему мяч, мяч исчезал и снова появлялся, уже летящим к мальчику, и в воздухе вокруг Дженсена закручивались невидимые сверкающие многоцветьем спирали - Джаред их не видел, но чувствовал, они приплясывали, дрожали и переливались, иногда прорываясь в реальность короткими высверками. 

Джаред замер, разглядывая Дженсена, затаив дыхание, в голове вертелся глупый вопрос – что ты такое, Дженсен?! Но ему ли было не знать, они выросли вместе, он помнил Дженсена с семи лет, как они приехали в этот городишко - Дженсен всегда был рядом. Показывал лес, самые красивые, укромные уголки в нем, показывал город, показывал речку, ручей, старое заброшенное кладбище, все здесь было - Дженсен, все было связано с ним, и - да, Дженсен такой был всегда. Рядом с ним всегда творилась эта полувидимая чертовщина, и пока он был ребенком, это Джареда очаровывало, потом он привык, а когда ему стукнуло восемнадцать - он захотел уехать. И дело тут было не в чертовщине, ну может быть - самую малость, и в ней. 

Ему хотелось стать чем-то - кем-то, не только приложением Дженсена, любимчика всего города. Его, Джареда, терпели только из-за Дженсена, ему хотелось добиться чего-то, такого, чтобы на него, именно на него смотрели с восхищением. Глупая ревность? Кто знает, может, и она тоже - не все так просто. Причин было много, они когда-то давно сплелись разом в один клубок, мимолетное желание превратив в железную необходимость. 

Теперь он сидел в кафе, рассказывал про свою роль в киноэпопее, про Золотого Воина, и чувствовал с детишками себя не в пример свободнее, чем с фанатками, но больше он смотрел на Дженсена - удивляясь тому, что видел. Как он мог уехать вообще? Как сумел? Невероятно привлекательный, волшебный, странный, сексуальный, да сто эпитетов и все будет мало - такой - необыкновенный Дженсен был перед ним, и не было никакой возможности отвести взгляд от него - хотелось ловить каждое движение ресниц, мимолетную улыбку, жесты, взгляды, голос, его голос - господи. Половина его обаяния - низкий, с хрипотцой голос, и как он смеялся. Джаред едва дождался, пока они останутся наедине, и тут же схватил в охапку, поцеловал - и потом уже выдохнул:

– Скучал... Куда ты убежал? 

Дженсен мягко высвободился:

– Мне нужно было побыть одному.

– Одному? Вокруг тебя весь город пляшет.

– Хм. Правда? 

Дженсен казался таким озадаченным, и таким милым, что Джаред снова схватил его в охапку и поцеловал, плевать, что стоят посреди улицы.

– Да. Ты не замечал? 

– Нннет... Странно.

Джаред встрепенулся:

– А кстати, насчет странностей. Вот, это мне девица какая-то отдала. Сказала, ты в курсе. И еще. Странная птица сидела на крыльце, когда я вышел. Большой белый комок, сова? 

Дженсен слегка нахмурился и посмотрел на Джареда иначе, без прежней смущенной радости. Спросил негромко:

– Она... улетела сразу, как тебя увидела? 

– Мне показалось, она что-то хотела сказать. Буркнула что-то, и улетела. Что? 

– Жди вестей, - Дженсен старался выглядеть спокойным, но Джареду не нравился его невозмутимый вид, будто светильник прикрутили.

– Каких вестей?

– Я не знаю. 

Дженсен ответил резко и ушел вперед по дорожке, и сколько Джаред не допытывался, от ответа уклонялся, и еще полдня ходил хмурым. Отошел только к вечеру, они вместе съездили за вещами Джареда к Билли - Дженсен, ты не будешь против, если я у тебя останусь? Какой смысл... Хорошо. О, правда? Конечно. 

Потом Дженсен сбежал в свою мастерскую, Мэри просила наладить часы, ты сам их мне передал, забыл? Это нужно сделать срочно, часы непростые. Джаред спустился к нему, и рассказывал всякие байки, травил анекдоты, отвлекал Дженсена поцелуями, пока, наконец, Дженсен не бросил часы, и проговорил - а, к черту. И да, к черту - они славно провели время на продавленном кожаном диванчике, едва помещаясь на нем, но это не мешало активным действиям ничуть - охали, стонали, трахались, целовались со страстью тинейджеров, и заснули в обнимку, сплетясь вместе, руками-ногами, душами. 

 

***

 

Время летело так быстро, Дженсену казалось - очень быстро. День, два, уже неделя, а они еще не наговорились, не обошли все прежние любимые места, а куда-то можно было попасть только летом, или весной - помнишь, Джаред, то место возле реки? Да-да, там лесник Ро поставил резную беседку, и все влюбленные назначали там свидания, помнишь наше первое? 

Джаред лыбился во весь рот, влюбленно смотрел на него, и Дженсен таял, глупо вздрагивало и трепетало в груди сердце. Все делалось само собой, легко, играючи, парк звенел детскими голосами и смехом, проказливый мелкий народец притих, и не доставлял хлопот совсем, будто их и не было и иногда заскучавшему Дженсену приходилось присматриваться, чтобы увидеть - вот, вот же он - гном Бихус, заставивший верещать примус леди Эрейн, трудолюбиво возится с часами Мэри, а вот и Рори, которой закон не писан, снова летит проведать свою человеческую подружку. 

Джаред говорил - ты не задаешь вопросов почему?

– Я ничего не хочу знать, - отвечал Дженсен, и отчаянно врал, но, на самом деле - он боялся. Боялся узнать, как много привязанностей у Джареда там, в большом мире, и как скоро этот мир заберет Джареда назад.

Он совсем не ждал, что это произойдет так быстро. Но сова не зря прилетала, и об этом Дженсен вспомнил запоздало, когда увидел симпатичного, очень хорошо, модно одетого парня, целенаправленно шагающего к ним с Джаредом. 

Они стояли перед домом, вернувшись с прогулки - у Дженсена сразу тревожно завопил внутри зуммер, а Джаред растерянно радостно сказал:

– О, Чад! Во чертяка, как он меня отыскал? 

Чад. Он уже слышал это имя, точно. Ну точно, на автоответчике, значит, они давно знакомы, дружат, и может быть, не только дружат? 

Пока Джаред обнимал Чада, Дженсен ушел в дом - невыносимо было стоять рядом, и как-то тяжело сразу стало дышать, он ушел, и с трудом поборол желание спрятаться.

Сразу же следом за ним распахнулись двери, радостный голос Джареда заполнил пространство:

– Дженсен, куда ты ушел? Знакомься, это Чад, Чад, это Дженсен.

– Тот самый Дженсен?

Дженсен с трудом заставил себя посмотреть на гостя. Чад улыбался, и протягивал руку, но в глазах его не было радости - он смотрел цепко и внимательно, и совсем не дружелюбно.

Дженсен насильственно улыбнулся и пожал холодные пальцы:

– Тот самый? Что это значит?

– Муза Джареда, невидимый друг, вечная любовь - я еще не разобрался. 

Чад убрал руки в карманы и смерил Дженсена с головы до ног взглядом, потом хмыкнул.

Джаред пихнул его кулаком в плечо, проворчал:

– Веди себя прилично, Чад. 

– А что такое? Я заценил. Ничего так. 

– Заткнись.

– О, да ладно. Я же не мог упустить такой возможности - увидеть своими глазами Дженсена. Про которого мне десять лет плетут сказки. Что? Что не так я сказал?

– Даже не представляю, что он мог рассказать. – деревянно сказал Дженсен, отвернулся от Чада и пошел в гостиную. 

Чад устремился за ним:

– Ну как же. Первая любовь, все такое. Я ему всегда говорил, ты придумываешь, вернись и увидишь, что все не так. Рад, что он последовал моему совету, может, и правда, сработает.

– Что сработает?

Находиться в спокойствии становилось все сложнее, Дженсен с искуственно-равнодушным видом сел в кресло, и сделал пригласительный жест.

Чад шумно свалился в кресло напротив, развязно улыбаясь:

– Сработает старое правило. Люди, как правило, идеализируют первую любовь, и следующих за первым обычно сравнивают не в пользу второго, особенно когда первый - так далеко. Чем дальше расстояние, и больше времени проходит - тем первый - идеальнее. И у других - нет шансов. Но стоит вернуться в прошлое и посмотреть, увидеть реальность - все меняется. 

Дженсен непроницаемо посмотрел на Чада. 

– Я так плохо выгляжу?

– Ты охуел? - очнулся Джаред, и придвинулся вплотную к сидевшему Чаду, нависая над ним.

Чад его игнорировал, смотрел на Дженсена:

– О, нет. Я понимаю теперь Джея. Но, знаешь что? Я так же понимаю, почему ты не поехал, когда Джей тебя звал. И не поедешь. 

– Какого хуя, Чад? – Джаред схватил дружка за шиворот и вытряхнул из кресла, – что ты несешь? Чего ты вообще приехал? 

Чад высвободился, поправил одежду, и безмятежно улыбнулся Джареду:

– Чувак, я за тобой. Стенгли велел найти тебя и достать хоть из под земли. Твой агент не зря жрет хлеб - отличная роль, героическая. Не хуже желтого придурка в трико. И мне там роль обещают, при условии что ты не откажешься - так что поехали, хватит отдыхать. 

Джаред толкнул его назад, в кресло так, что кресло немного отъехало, рыкнул зло:

– Никаких придурков в трико. Стенгли в жопу, я ему ничего не должен. Чад, ты спятил, что ли?! Я ему говорил, что не буду сниматься в его очередном говеном шедевре, проехали, мне неинтересно это предложение!

– А как же я?

– Что?!

Чад вскочил, на щеках его выступил румянец:

– Ну ты же несерьезно, Джей. Ты же не останешься здесь, с этим... – он презрительно ткнул пальцем в Дженсена, – с этим блаженным в растянутом свитере и старых кроссовках? Ты же не собираешься жить в этой клоунской, жалкой халупе?! Подумай, Джей!

Дженсен, до этого находившийся в каком-то ужасном, каменном напряжении, вдруг понял, что его настигает спокойствие отчаяния. Обреченность. То есть - да, не думал же он, Дженсен, что Джаред останется? Не думал, специально отодвигал от себя эту мысль, он не хотел просто думать - боялся. Боялся услышать ответ, и вот сейчас - сейчас он услышит его вместе с Чадом.

\- Пошел. Вон.

Джаред еле сдерживал бешенство, привычная бесцеремонность Чада - здесь, с его Дженсеном, выглядела неприкрытым хамством.   
Да как он посмел?! Вести себя так, словно Дженсен - пустое место.   
Джаред понимал, что Чадом движет ревность, возможно, меркантильные расчеты, но то, что Джаред прощал там, в другом мире - здесь было просто дико, отвратительно - непростительно грубо и просто ужасно.

Чад и не подумал уйти - стоял, улыбался как ни в чем не бывало. Джаред уже хотел ухватить заклятого дружка за шиворот и выкинуть вон, но тут Чад заговорил.

– И все-таки, Джей. Неужели останешься в этом богом забытом месте? Я еле нашел этот проклятый городишко, будто водил кто-то, если рассказать кому - не поверят. 

– Не твое дело. Мы сами решим, уехать или тут остаться, уж как-нибудь без тебя разберемся!

Чад хмыкнул, скрестив руки на груди, и тут неожиданно заговорил Дженсен.

– И в самом деле, Джаред. 

От его голоса, необычайно холодного, Джаред вздрогнул, и чтобы удостовериться в своих догадках бросил быстрый взгляд за окно - на улице, где только что сиял яркий солнечный день - свистала метель, и покрывалось узорной коркой льда стекло. 

Чад, удивленный, опустил руки, и смотрел на Дженсена по-новому, оценивающе, уже без насмешки, в комнате становилось темно, и звеняще-напряженно, Дженсен, выпрямившись, не касаясь спиной спинки кресла, сидел, и внимательно смотрел на Джареда. 

Джаред непонимающе развел руки в стороны:

– Что?

– Твой друг только что задал хороший вопрос. Ты хочешь, чтобы я повторил?

Между ними словно исчезло пространство, а сверху опустился плотный, невидимый колпак, об него бились и растворялись звуки, краски, тепло - было оглушительно тихо и Чад остался где-то там, за колпаком. Изо рта повалил пар, и Джаред растерянно произнес, не понимая, как обычная ситуация, пусть неприятная, так быстро скатилось в лютый пиздец:

– Что, Дженсен? Я не понимаю. Это ведь неважно, главное, мы с тобой. Почему ты думаешь... черт. Ты реально думаешь, что мы не можем отсюда уехать? Но я же буду с тобой, всегда! Я всегда смогу тебя защитить, я никому не позволю тебя обидеть, Дженсен, в самом деле. Нельзя же так бояться мира вне раковины. 

Дженсен расхохотался, и от этого смеха волосы зашевелились у Джареда на затылке и иллюзорный невидимый колпак, накрывающий их, пошел видимыми алыми трещинами и лопнул с оглушающим звоном, Чад пятился куда-то к стене с круглыми глазами и открытым, круглым ртом - Джаред отметил про себя - как три буквы о на лице, даже смешно, одна - темный провал рта, откуда вырвался демон разрушения. И убить бы дурака, но поздно, поздно - уже не запихнешь обратно злые слова, и потом, что такого он сказал? Сказал то, о чем думали оба, он и Дженсен, и теперь Джаред что-то неправильно сделал, что? Можно еще исправить, и что вообще происходит?

Дженсен встал, и усмехаясь нехорошо, глядя на Джареда посветлевшими глазами, спросил:

– Ты думаешь, я боюсь внешнего мира? Ты собрался меня защищать? Ты? 

Джаред шагнул к нему, удивленный, испуганный, протянул руки - обнять, защитить, но что такое творится с глазами Дженсена?! Почему они утеряли теплый лиственный оттенок, становясь цвета стали, цвета кипящего льда?! Что происходит, черт возьми?

Но подойти не удалось, теперь этот невидимый колпак накрывал одного Дженсена, и Джареда отталкивало от него с невиданной, неестественной, неживой силой. 

– Так ты не ответил, Джаред.

Не только глаза, волосы стремительно светлели, одежда... плавилась, перетекала, менялась, превращаясь в какой-то серебристо-белый наряд, Джаред по-настоящему испугался. 

– Дженсен, пожалуйста! 

– А впрочем, я знаю ответ, - Дженсен хмыкнул почти как Чад, и поправил белоснежную перчатку. - Ты не сможешь остаться. А я не могу поехать с тобой.

Джареда все тащило к стене, распятый на более близкой к Дженсену перегородке корчился и скулил Чад, Джаред закричал в отчаянии:

– Но почему?! Почему ты не можешь уехать со мной, Дженсен?

Дженсен посмотрел на Чада, нахмурился, сделал рукой быстрое движение - и Чад исчез, как не было. Джаред открыл рот, чтобы закричать, но Дженсен уже стоял перед ним, как ледяной принц из сказки, смотрел ему в глаза голубыми, холодными глазами, и говорил без всякого выражения:

– Я не могу уехать. Привязан к этому месту. Я говорил, но ты не слышал... Теперь поздно. Ты отправляйся вслед за Чадом, он говорил что-то про роль? Да. Поезжай. Ты ведь не можешь остаться. А я не смогу уехать. 

Дженсен направил на него руку, и Джаред почувствовал, что его затягивает как в какую-то огромную трубу, и закричал в отчаянии:

– Подожди, Дженсен, нет! Я...

Его вышвырнуло в гулкую пустоту огромного зала, он огляделся, и узнал аэропорт. Рядом приземлилась с громким стуком сумка, и невдалеке Джаред заметил скорчившегося на пластиковом стуле Чада - тот сидел, обхватив себя обеими руками, и дико таращился на Джареда, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба. 

– ... я остаюсь, – договорил Джаред.

Но Дженсен его уже не слышал.

 

***

 

Было не так уж и холодно. Тэсси вдруг стала снова видимой, как десять лет назад, но Дженсену неитересно было ее разглядывать, он шел в парк развлечений. Тэсси порхала перед ним, загораживала дорогу, просила вернуться назад - домой? Разве это дом? Дженсен упорно шел вперед, он даже не оделся, встал, как был и пошел - туда, куда его тянуло. Вокруг бушевала и выла вьюга, с грохотом сбивая черепицу с крыш, Тэсси кричала что-то отчаянно, но Дженсен не слышал. 

Все стало неважно - не нужно. Страж? К черту, к дьяволу, наплевать, найдут другого. В конце концов - вернут его отца, до тех пор, пока не вырастет новый страж - Дженсен подозревал иногда, что это будет Билли Воткинс, Пропавший в Зеркалах, его пришлось потом долго искать, и заставить выпить зелье забвения, когда вырастет - вспомнит свои приключения в зазеркалье, но будет считать их всего лишь сном. 

Иногда Дженсен думал, что это Сюзи Райт, дружившая с феей, но в таком случае им придется ждать долго, Стражем можно было стать только в двадцать. Наверняка известно одно - Стражем станет кто-то из отпрысков старых семей, живших тут еще с времен, когда люди и не совсем люди жили рядом, бок о бок, и границ между их мирами не было и в помине. Тогда были еще смешанные браки, и когда стали появляться границы, долго потом отпрыски этих семей служили проводниками между мирами. Служили и сейчас, и считалось это большой честью, но Дженсену было вот именно теперь - на это наплевать. И не только на это.

Он новым знанием уходящего - знал, что заклятье, наложенное Тэсси в прошлом, чтобы не дать ему умереть от горя - теперь, во второй раз потери - действует иначе, сильнее, страшнее, и превращает его в бездушного зверя, она предупреждала. Она говорила, извинялась и плакала - если бы не заклятие холодного сердца - ты бы умер. Ты так горевал, нельзя было ничего поделать, я наложила его, и теперь - не могу убрать. Оно живет само по себе, питается твоим страхом, твоей болью, как живое существо - оно замещает тебя, съедает, и это оно влияло на погоду - не ты. Прости, прости пожалуйста, только ты можешь с ним справиться! Сам, ты сам, никто больше. Еще Джаред, но его нет, твой злой Я прогнал его, Дженсен не давай ему волю! 

Дженсен не слушал - он не хотел страдать. Было слишком больно - быть собой. Но в нем еще оставалось слишком много человеческого, чтобы ужасаться картинкам, какие транслировала в его мозг Тэсси - каким он станет. Каким он уже стал, больше, чем наполовину. Холодное, злобное чудовище, замораживающее все вокруг?! Нет. Нет, нет. 

Но и бороться с новым собой - ему не хотелось. Так было - не больно. Всего лишь дойти до парка, до любимого детища - и он найдет там покой - и решение. 

 

***

 

Никто не хотел его везти в Резентлаг - парень, ты сошел с ума? Ты видишь, что творится на улице? Даже рейсы отменили, и самолеты, и автобусы - температура резко падает, за два часа на десять градусов, нет, и не думай даже. Никто не захочет околеть в дороге, ну если уж так сильно приспичило - иди к Бурку. Местный алкаш, ему терять нечего, может, и повезет, если посулишь выпивку. 

Про Чада Джаред и не думал, и не вспоминал, пока искал Бурка - нашел в баре, уговорил, уже шли на выход, и тут тронул его кто-то за рукав, Джаред рассеянно стряхнул руку:

– А, ты. Чего надо?

Может, и грубо получилось, но лучшего обращения Чад не заслужил. Выглядел Чад не слишком хорошо - смотрел немного испуганно, но все же сказал, нерешительно запинаясь:

– Джаред, ты прости меня. Я вел себя, как мудак, откуда же я знал? Что все так серьезно?

– Знал ты все.

Джаред разозлился от столь явной лжи, и Чад поник:

– Ну да... Ну, знал. Вернее, сперва не знал, но когда посмотрел на него, на вас - понял. Прости... кажется, я все испортил, да? 

Джаред боролся с собой, с желанием рявкнуть - да! Сумел себя пересилить, сказал сквозь зубы:

– Нет. Это я виноват. Надо было сказать ему, а я тянул, идиот. Сомневался.

– Но ты же... Ты что, серьезно останешься? 

– По-твоему, я имею право предать его во второй раз? 

Чад посмотрел на Бурка, снова на Джареда и вздохнул:

– Чудно. Не верю, что все это видел, что со мной... И никто не поверит... Ладно. Удачи тогда. 

Чад поплелся вглубь зала, а Джаред забыл о нем в ту же секунду. Нужно было спешить, он чувствовал это, и боялся - боялся не успеть. 

 

***

 

Машина Бурка, старенький пикап, застряла в нескольких милях от Резентлага. Их заносило снегом, машина заглохла и быстро остывала, невнятно ругался Бурк, а Джаред раздумывал - нужно пойти пешком, не ждать смерти тут, он почти уже уговорил Бурка - еще не хватало потом винить себя, если старик замерзнет, но тут вдруг... иначе не скажешь, но случилось чудо. 

Кто-то смел снег с лобового стекла, и Джареду показалось, что он видит сверкание переливчатых цветных крыльев, стекло тут же снова занесло, но машину приподняло, и потащило вперед.

Бурк замолк на полуслове и вытаращил глаза, а Джаред безостановочно твердил, вглядываясь в снежную муть впереди: 

– Спасибо, спасибо, господи, спасибо, скорее, пожалуйста, скорее же! 

Старик сидел молча, держась за руль, машина летела все быстрее, не касаясь земли, и остановилась резко, и опустилась на землю, шмякнулась, будто кто-то выпустил ее из рук. 

– Срань господня, – вымолвил Бурк, и проговорил, трясясь, – если в живых останусь, никогда больше пить не буду. Срань госп... 

Джаред вывалился из машины, и различил перед собой контуры уходящей ввысь конструкции - и возликовал - это был павильон, парк развлечений Дженсена! Если волшебная сила притащила его сюда, значит, Дженсен здесь!

Он ринулся вперед, и затряс ручку, но проклятая не открывалась, требуя платы за проход. Джаред принялся хлопать себя по карманам. Минуты уплывали, такие нужные, у него не было проклятой мелочи, не было, не было! Что же делать?! Он со всей дури пнул стеклянную дверь, она сердито загудела, но и трещинки не появилось, он метнулся назад и открыв дверь машины, прохрипел:

– Умоляю... тридцать центов! Спасти жизнь... умоляю!

 

В бардачке старого пикапа нашлась мелочь, Бурк высыпал ему в ладонь, дико косясь на его лицо, и Джаред рванул назад, к стеклянным дверям, уходящим в небо. Сейчас вся его жизнь зависела от того, откроются эти проклятые двери, или нет.

Проглотив тридцать центов, монетка за монеткой, двери щелкнули и разошлись в стороны, Джаред шагнул вперед и... разинул от удивления рот.

Павильон было не узнать.

Все аттракционы обросли льдом, все дорожки, деревья, все вокруг - превратилось в огромный ледяной дворец-лабиринт. Когда Джаред проходил мимо деревьев, они, превратившиеся в диковинные фигуры, печально позвякивали разноцветными подвесками, и если приглядеться - все еще менялись, обрастая все новыми слоями льда, узорчатыми, разноцветными как карамель. Аттракционы поменьше были вмороженны в глыбы льда целиком, и просвечивали как муха в янтаре, кое-где лед оставался прозрачным, но в основном весь пронизан был цветными. светящимися лианами - было и жутко и удивительно красиво, и еще - очень холодно.

Джаред шел вперед, ориентируясь на кафе, он надеялся, что Дженсен может быть там, но отыскать не получалось. Он бродил по ледяному, сказочной красоты лабиринту, видел, что лед «растет» что все изменяется, что проходы меняют свою форму, и рисунок внутри льда пляшет, расцветает застывшими салютами, мерцает, и застывает неохотно, медленно.

Джаред не выдержал и закричал:

– Дженсен, пожалуйста! Я вернулся, я хочу остаться! 

В ледяной мерцающей карамели ничего не изменилось, и непонятно было, куда идти - он совсем заблудился. Он брел уже не разбирая, съежившись, пряча кисти рук в рукавах, и вдруг прямо перед его лицом заплясало в воздухе что-то, трепеща прозрачными крылышками, и отчаянно вереща. Джаред прищурился - и увидел маленького человечка, кажется, девушка - маленькая девушка, она приплясывала в воздухе от холода, из ее крошечного рта валил тоненькой струйкой пар, и она что-то орала непонятное.

Джаред даже с некоторым удовлетворением подумал, как нормальный человек - ну вот, и глюки начались. Замерзаю! Но другая часть его, жаждущая отыскать Дженсена, ехидно заметила, что карамельный лед - это жуть как нормально, и давай уже узнаем, что хочет эта малютка. 

Малютка хотела помочь, но и ей требовалась помощь - для нее здесь было слишком холодно. Она летела перед ним, но время от времени влетала ему под куртку, и грелась, потом снова вылетала наружу и быстро неслась вперед - и скоро они вышли на большую круглую площадку, не давили со всех сторон сжимающиеся вокруг ледяные проходы, и где-то наверху еще видны были переплеты оконных рам павильона - а в центре пустой ледяной залы торчал замерзший фонтан. 

Джаред помнил его - этот фонтанчик был недалеко от крутящегося кафе, но он был закрыт, запакован, а теперь защитные щиты были сняты, и прихотливым узором из золотых трубок в разные стороны вились ледяные разноцветные струи, рождая в воздухе диковинный ансамбль, непонятно как висящий в воздухе. 

Фейка тихонько пискнула и юркнула Джареду под рубашку, он чувствовал, как она всем своим маленьким тельцем прижалась к его животу, пытаясь согреться, а Джаред уже не чувствовал пальцев ног. Здесь, на открытом пространстве было еще холоднее, и интуитивно Джаред понимал, кто в этом виноват.

Виновник сидел на бортике фонтана, опустив голову, издали казалось, он задумчиво разглядывает свои колени. Дженсен - или не совсем Дженсен.

Он был не похож на привычного Дженсена, смущенно улыбающегося, неловко потирающего шею, в растянутом зеленом свитере, в привычных джинсах - там, на бортике, сидел какой-то человек, лишь очертаниями фигуры похожий на Дженсена. Одежда его была серо-стальной, и кожа - серой, а волосы побелели, руки в белых перчатках упирались в бортик, и мягкие, белые с серебристыми узорами короткие сапоги мало напоминали привычные разношенные ботинки.

– Дженсен.

Голос Джареда прозвучал глухо - тут не было эха, и человек на бортике поднял голову. Лицо было Дженсена, глаза - чужие. Чужак улыбнулся, и сказал медленно, словно раздумывая:

– Его здесь нет.

– Дженсен, – упрямо повторил Джаред, – я знаю, ты здесь. Пожалуйста, Дженсен. Я вернулся, все будет хорошо.

– Он такой глупый, этот Дженсен, – перебил его Дженсен, продолжая холодно, ужасно улыбаться, – думал убить меня. Но я его перехитрил. Он думал, что заснет здесь, и убьет меня холодом. Дурачок. Разве можно убить холодное сердце - льдом? Но теперь он заснул, и больше не проснется, а я... я заморожу весь этот город. Этот дурацкий городишко. Как он мне надоел, с этими глупыми людишками, с их дурацкими проблемами. Я закрою этот портал, и буду свободен, и никто не сможет мне помешать. Хватит, я был рабом так долго. Тринадцать лет! А до этого - с двенадцати начиная, папашка талдычил мне - ты Страж, ты будущий Страж, это большая честь, это большая ответственность! Хватит! Хватит. Тринадцать лет - и хватит. 

Дженсен поднялся с бортика - его одежда посверкивала стальными, холодными темными искрами, и Джаред вспомнил, что там, в его доме - одежда была светлее - она темнеет, что ли? Меняется, как и все тут. И весь он был - опасный, мало похожий на человека - с землистого цвета лицом, и почти белыми глазами. Но - нужно было достучаться до него, настоящего - хотя бы попробовать. Никто не объяснил ему, как вернуть Дженсена, никто не объяснял, кто он такой - страж? Что значит страж? И что-то очень важное, кажется, он сказал - про холодное сердце. Его нельзя убить льдом... Ну значит - убить - можно, но как? И не повредит ли это - настоящему Дженсену? 

– Дженсен...

– Я же сказал, его здесь нет. 

– Нет, есть!

Дженсен хмыкнул, и прищурившись, посмотрел на Джареда. Заговорил, все так же насмешливо щурясь:

– Знаешь, что самое плохое в вас, людях? Вы трусливы. И вы лжете сами себе, из страха, так лжете, что сами начинаете верить в свою ложь. Можешь врать себе и дальше, у меня нет такой нужды, и я скажу – его нет. И это ты его убил, и нет, не сейчас. Давно уже, десять лет назад.

– Но я же не знал... – Джаред сглотнул, в отчаянии глядя на Дженсена, - я не знал!

– Все ты знал. 

Джаред вздрогнул оттого, что Дженсен повторил его же слова, сказанные Чаду в аэропорту, и вдруг подумал - а ведь прав. Дженсен прав - он знал, где-то в глубине души - точно знал, Дженсен ведь говорил ему об этом - невербально, не словами - взглядами, действиями, улыбками, он ведь умолял его - остановиться. Не делать этого - не уезжать. Он не мог сказать - не уезжай, я умру без тебя, конечно, не мог сказать такой хуйни вслух, но говорил, кричал об этом - не словами. А Джаред «не замечал» ему так было удобнее. Ему так хотелось вырваться. 

– Да, – прошептал Джаред, – я виноват. Даже если бы он сказал - я бы не поверил. Я не хотел верить, мне так было удобно. 

Дженсен не сказал ему, что Страж, но обо всем остальном, о том, что он не уедет, не может уехать - Джаред если и не знал, то догадывался. Об этом даже Чад, который Дженсена видел меньше часа - знал, и его, джаредово притворство, самообман, его поведение - как ни в чем не бывало – ты ведь приедешь, Дженсен приезжай, ну приезжай, а? – выглядело теперь изощренной пыткой. 

– И зачем ты вернулся? - спросил Дженсен.

Видно было, что этому новому Дженсену - неинтересно, он спросил раздраженно, и смотрел в сторону, явно собираясь куда-то уходить, и дожидаться ответа не хотел. 

Джаред попросил:

– Прости, пожалуйста.

Дженсен хмыкнул.

– Ты передо мной не виноват. Наоборот, если бы не ты – меня бы не было, такого, какой я сейчас. И только поэтому я тебя не убью... сразу. Я займусь этим городишком, прямо сейчас, а тебя... тебя оставлю напоследок. Я дарю тебе несколько часов жизни. И, знаешь что? Лучше бы тебе околеть от холода до моего возвращения.

 

***

Дженсен сделал какое-то быстрое движение руками, и начал превращаться в дымку, Джаред, не раздумывая, бросился вперед, его отшвырнуло, и он больно приземлился на задницу. Но вздохнул с облегчением - Дженсен остался на месте, и смотрел на него со злым раздражением.

– Чего тебе еще, человечишко?

– Я... я люблю тебя, – проговорил Джаред, и со смешной надеждой уставился на Дженсена. 

Одежда Дженсена на самом деле менялась, теперь превратившись в сизый, до пола, балахон, не балахон - какая-то хламида, темневшая на глазах, с высверками при каждом движении, и сам он тоже менялся – волосы... господи, волосы ложились длинной белоснежной волной на спину, уши заострились совсем явно, и зрачки стали кошачьими. Страшно было смотреть на эти изменения, и страшно было слышать его. Почти уже не Дженсен, откинув голову назад, захохотал, и Джаред в оцепенении увидел в его рту заострившиеся клыки. Во что он превращается?!

Так же резко, как начал, Дженсен прекратил смеяться и с яростью уставился на Джареда. 

– Любишь?! – прошипел, и словно сбрасывая ярость, махнул рукой в сторону фонтана.

Фонтан с оглушительным звоном взорвался. Посыпались на заледеневшую землю разноцветные осколки, а из золотых освободившихся кранов в ту же секунду повалил сизый с красным оттенком пар, он превращался тут же в лед, рисуя в воздухе страшную, отвратительную фигуру, похожую на монстра слепленного из тонких, кровавых нитей. 

– Любишь. Себя ты любишь, красивого, хорошего. Ты хочешь остаться для себя – хорошим. Как вы мне все надоели со своим враньем!

Дженсен отступил от него на шаг, готовясь снова уйти, Джаред закричал в страхе:

– Нет! Подожди, подожди, Дженсен! Жители города не виноваты ни в чем! Они любили тебя, и любят, за что ты их...

– Нет. Они так же лживы, как и ты. Им нужен Страж, чтобы оставался смысл существования этого проклятого городишки! Они «полюбят» любого на моем месте, я, Я - им не нужен. И они мне - тоже. Я с наслаждением уничтожу их всех, чтобы никогда, никогда больше не появился ни один Страж, никто не должен сидеть тут привязанным, как собака!

– Подожди, – повторил Джаред, он вскочил, и протянул руки к Дженсену, лихорадочно соображая, – ты их жалеешь, ты, значит, их жалеешь?

– Чтооо? Нет, вовсе нет, ты не понял меня, Джаред. Я не из жалости их уничтожаю, а оттого, что они глупые, лживые, бессмысленные, вы все, люди - такие! 

– Я не верю тебе. Ты сам врешь теперь, – Джаред испугался сам своих слов, но Дженсен опять засмеялся, и как-то мгновенно – раз, и вот уже стоит перед ним – глаза в глаза, злобно улыбается и говорит:

– Может, и лгу. Во мне еще много вашего, человеческого - слабого и лживого. Но лгу только в том, как мало показываю свое презрение, свое настоящее к вам отношение. Свою ненависть.

– ... к себе, – выдохнул Джаред, вдруг понимая. 

И к себе тоже. Дженсен ненавидел прежде всего - себя, и проецировал, распространял это чувство на весь мир - от обиды, от горечи, от того, что думал, ошибочно думал, что нелюбим, не нужен. 

У Дженсена что-то мелькнуло в глазах, что-то вроде страха, от отступил от Джареда снова, и проговорил надменно:

– Ты надоел мне.

Но Джаред чувствовал, где-то, где-то совсем рядом ответ, отмычка, он может пробиться, может, но так не хватало времени, и так мало было любви, и так много неверия - как показать ему правду? Чтобы он увидел, и поверил? 

– Дженсен, подожди...

Он шагнул следом, но Дженсен вытянул в его сторону руку - и Джареда отнесло далеко назад. Со свистом рассек воздух откуда-то взявшийся ледяной штырь - впился в плечо, и его пришпилило к стене. 

Было так больно, что он закричал, он чувствовал как теплая кровь залила грудь, и вдруг его осенило. Нельзя убить льдом... Холодное сердце - нельзя убить льдом, можно - чем-то обратным, может быть, живая, горячая кровь? Но как же остановить его теперь? 

Дженсен пристально разглядывал Джареда - и не спешил исчезать. Очевидно, ему нравился вид страдающего от боли Джареда.

А Джареду как-то нужно было приблизиться к нему и - чем черт не шутит? Мазнуть его своей кровью, или... или что? И тут он вспомнил, с какой ненавистью говорил Дженсен о своей роли, своей миссии.

Вот... Можно попробовать.

– Подожди, Дженсен. Ты не хочешь быть Стражем? Не хочешь, да? Но я могу, Дженсен, я готов. Хочешь, я буду им? Я возьму, я стану... Вместо тебя.

– Не человек выбирает. И ты - не можешь, ты...

Дженсен снова оказался рядом, только что стоял где-то вдалеке, а теперь стоял рядом, и хмурился, и что-то ему не нравилось, но он как будто не мог отойти, он вслушивался, и принюхивался, и может быть, его отвлекал запах крови, а может, что-то другое не давало уйти. Он ведь не договорил. Сказал что-то про «не можешь» а сейчас стоит и сомневается. И Джаред решился. Он промокнул руку в крови и протянул ее к Дженсену - плечо прошила адская боль, он застонал, а Дженсен - отскочил назад, так быстро, что смазало его фигуру в движении. 

И тут... черт знает, почему они решили помогать, и как вообще смогли, Джаред понимал, что машину из сугроба вытащила какая-то волшебная сила, и сейчас, сейчас тоже - кто-то невидимый прикоснулся к ледяному штырю, прибившему его к стене, и он потрескался и осыпался с легким звоном на землю. А Джаред кинулся вперед, к Дженсену. 

Он почти схватил его, его чистая, не измазанная в крови рука мазнула по холодной щеке, а в следующую секунду Дженсен был далеко, на другой стороне искусственной ледяной залы, и непонятно было - почему не улетает, не исчезает - не уходит совсем? Что его держало, любопытство или что-то еще? 

Дженсен не говорил ничего, не угрожал, не злился, смотрел круглыми большими глазами на Джареда, издали, и... Джаред не верил своим глазам. Казалось, будто этот ледяной неДженсен - испугался. 

Или - что он колеблется, и не знает, как поступить. 

Джаред держался на адреналине, но знал, что долго не протянет, от холода и потери крови просто свалится, и нужно было действовать быстрее.

– Ну, что же ты, Дженсен. Ты ведь все время говоришь, что мы, люди, лживы. Трусливы. А сейчас - бегаешь от правды.

Дженсен приблизился немного, завис в воздухе, мерцал, будто вот-вот сбежит. Сказал угрюмо:

– Не смей обвинять меня. Не тебе...

Джаред не понял, что произошло. Какая-то красная точка метнулась возле лица Дженсена, раз-раз-раз, и расчертила его лицо красными полосами, Дженсен замолчал на полуслове, страшно вскрикнул и рукой схватил красную бабочку. 

Он рухнул вниз, и упал на спину, на глазах превращаясь обратно в человека - исчезала почти черная уже одежда, волосы снова стали короткими и русыми, джинсы, кроссовки, кожа... кожа на лице - бледная, вся в кровавых полосках, и в раскрытой его ладони сидела, отряхиваясь, маленькая фейри.

Джаред запоздало сунул руку за пазуху - там было липко от крови, но фейки не было - так это она... Она. 

От вдруг нахлынувшей слабости Джаред упал на колени, и пополз на четвереньках к Дженсену. 

Он видел, что вся ледяная карамель вокруг рушится и тает, и может, они все-таки сумеют выбраться. Последнее, что он запомнил в этот проклятый день - как он уронил голову на грудь Дженсена, и услышал, как стучит его сердце.

 

***

 

Тихо. Вокруг было так тихо. Дженсен привык к звукам, но сейчас словно оглох - вокруг стояла оглушающая тишина, и это немного тревожило. Он потихоньку просыпался, в груди что-то тянуло, ныло, как после выдернутого больного зуба - отголосок боли, и он не помнил, совсем не помнил, что же случилось. Еще одним усилием он выдернул себя из сна и открыл глаза. Оказалось, веки такие тяжелые, они упорно закрывались, но Дженсен упрямо поднял брови, пытаясь удержать глаза открытыми. Успокаивало, что проснулся дома, в своей спальне, он вздохнул и попытался сесть, и с тихим стоном свалился обратно. Слабость сильнейшая не позволяла шевельнуться, он чуть не заплакал от огорчения. Что такое с ним? Еле-еле поднял руку и посмотрел на исхудавшие пальцы. И теперь испугался - да в самом деле, что?..

Хотел крикнуть, и даже открыл рот, но после задумался. А кого он хочет позвать? И есть ли кто в доме? И словно в ответ на его вопрос - двери спальни открылись, и вошел... Джаред.

Дженсен смотрел во все глаза, ошеломленный, испуганный - вместе с Джаредом в комнату влетели звуки и запахи, он услышал, как на кухне напевает - напевает?! - Тэсси, и льется оттуда запах вкуснейших пирогов, от запаха тотчас наполнился рот слюной и Дженсен сглотнул, а Джаред - Джаред выглядел похудевшим, и почему-то рука у него висела на черной перевязи, и смотрел он так, словно Дженсен вот-вот умрет. Хотелось сразу спросить обо всем, обнять, попросить за что-то прощения у Джареда, хотелось узнать, почему он здесь, ведь, кажется, должен был уехать? 

Но не успел ничего спросить - Джаред в два огромных шага пересек комнату, опустился на колени перед кроватью, и уронив голову Дженсену на грудь, разрыдался. 

Дженсен растерялся совершенно, кое-как поднял слабую руку, погладил Джареда по волосам, и прошептал:

– Джаред.

Джаред постепенно успокоился, руками он не глядя обнимал Дженсена, тут на ощупь нашел его руку и вцепился изо всех сил, шмыгнул, совсем успокаиваясь, и пробубнил неразборчиво, не отрываясь от его груди.

– Я так испугался. Господи, как же я испугался. 

Дженсен, набравшись сил, спросил шепотом:

– А что случилось? 

Джаред резко поднял голову и посмотрел на Дженсена подозрительно опухшими глазами-щелочками. Нос и губы тоже распухли, и ужасно хотелось его утешить, но у Дженсена не было сил. 

– Ты ничего не помнишь? Вижу, не помнишь... – Джаред задумался, собираясь с мыслями, – а знаешь, оно и к лучшему. 

– Джаред. Что. Случилось? Я... натворил что-то?

Джаред поднялся с колен, сел на край кровати, и снова схватил обеими руками кисть Дженсена:

– Ничего такого... что нельзя было исправить. Парк работает, все живы, все здоровы. И пока ты валялся почти две недели без памяти - я... эхм... работал Стражем. Вот. Так что все нормально. 

– Что?!

Дженсен так удивился, что у него голос прорезался, и откуда-то взялось немного сил и он попытался сесть, но Джаред мягко его уложил обратно:

– Как?! Ты... Ты не можешь, ты даже не местный, в смысле, не родился тут, и ты... Что? Стражем?! Ты?!!

– Ага.

Джаред весь светился, как начищенная монета, и даже, похоже, был горд, Дженсен притих, и в немом изумлении разглядывал его. В груди нарастала тревога, даже паника - как все так круто переменилось, перевернулось с ног на голову, а он все проспал!

– Тэсси говорит, что в любом человеке, не обязательно даже из Резентлага может обнаружиться кровь чужих, в смысле - не людей. Так что я могу. И потом, ты отказался - а я принял, это было почти у самых ворот, они услышали и согласились на замену. Я думаю, у них и выбора не было. Пока еще Билли подрастет...

Значит, все-таки Билли. Мальчишке почти двенадцать, интересно, ему уже сказали?

– Он знает, – как услышал его мысли Джаред и добавил, – и ужасно горд. 

Дженсен ощутил тонкий укол ревности в сердце, притихнув, уныло размышлял - вот и Тэсси - говорит с Джаредом... А с ним - не разговаривала, и даже не показывалась... И Страж нашелся, и новый, и будущий, и как-то... все без него. Стало так грустно, что Дженсен натянул на себя посильнее одеяло, и хотел было отвернуться к стенке, но Джаред не пустил, даже одной рукой - удержал его, и мягко сказал:

– Дженсен. Ну что с тобой опять? 

– Я никому не нужен. 

Дженсену стало жарко от стыда, до слез, но вырвалось, и не воротишь, так стыдно, смешно быть слабым, но Джаред не смеялся. Он принялся уговаривать:

– Да ты что? Тут весь город с ума сходит, каждый день толпы, я замучился отгонять, ты что, Дженсен?! Это все заклятие, Тэсси говорит - ты жил с ним десять лет, а теперь его нет, это как с наркоты слезть, она говорила, тебя должно сильно колбасить, поэтому она чары сна наложила, чтобы легче прошло, ну вот ты и психуешь.

Услышав, что у него есть законный повод распускать нюни, Дженсен дернул носом, и проговорил обиженно:

– Со мной она не разговаривала. 

– Ей было стыдно.

Дженсен даже перестал растравлять себя, так удивился. Похоже, сегодня был день открытий:

– За что?

Джаред опустил голову, и смущенно объяснил:

– Ты ведь был не ты с этим заклятием. Я сразу это заметил, как приехал. Просто как какая-то спящая царевна. Половина тебя, даже меньше. И другие... другие тоже видели. Но даже и таким они тебя любили, потому что... – Джаред рвано вздохнул, и сдавленно произнес: – ты даже с холодным сердцем был лучше многих, многих людей без всяких наложенных на них чар. Когда я приехал, чары начали разрушаться, и ты стал... возвращаться. Крис заметил, остальные. Многие. 

И вдруг Джаред попросил прощения: 

– Прости меня, Дженсен. Я такой осел. 

Дженсен неопределенно пожал плечами. Его все занимала страдающая Тэсси. Бедная фея. Спасла ему жизнь, и мучилась последствиями столько времени, стесняясь показаться на глаза, превратившись в бесплатную прислугу. Это было несправедливо. Дженсен заерзал на кровати, намереваясь встать, Джаред недоуменно смотрел, мол, чего ты хочешь?

Выбившись из сил, Дженсен спросил сердито-жалобно:

– И долго я буду как вареная вермишелина? Позови ее. Позови, пожалуйста, скажи, она не виновата, пусть не мучается, Джаред, ну что ты лыбишься?

 

Над кроватью проявилась маленькая фигурка, и порхая, зависла над Дженсеном, разбрызгивая вокруг крошечные искорки, Дженсен затих, и улыбаясь, смотрел на смущающуюся фейри, потом спросил:

–Мини-версия?

Тэсси кивнула, вспыхивая и мерцая. Похоже, волновалась, и Дженсен протянул к ней руку - она немедленно села на ладонь, скрестив под собой ноги, и сложив доверчиво крылья.

Дженсен многое хотел сказать, но тут слова все уплыли, он любовался на чудную хрупкую фею, мысленно желая ей всего самого лучшего, но вслух сказал только:

– Чем так заманчиво пахнет из кухни?

Фейри вспыхнула от удовольствия и радости, вскочила, упираясь тонкими острыми каблучками ему в ладонь, поправила демонстративно крошечный фартучек, бойко ответила:

– Кексы с ананасами. Будешь?

– Обязательно. 

Тэсси упорхнула, но Дженсен окликнул ее:

– Тэсси.

– Да, дорогой?

– Так ты не бросишь меня? Я ведь теперь не Страж.

Тэсси пожала крошечными плечиками и покосилась на Джареда, потом посмотрела на него, насмешливо фыркнула:

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что дело не в этом. Я не обязана помогать всем Стражам, но я хочу помогать тебе. Если ты не против. 

Тэсси испарилась, а Дженсену отчего-то снова захотелось поплакать. Наверняка это все проклятие было виновато, что он стал таким сентиментальным. Джаред ведь говорил, что его будет «колбасить»

 

****

 

Дженсен заснул, и Джаред вышел из спальни на цыпочках, отправил назад Тэсси с горой кексов на подносе - пусть спит. Не верилось вообще, что все так легко закончилось. 

Крис рассказывал, что их выносили из парка на носилках, Джаред потом очнулся в больнице и немедленно потребовал рассказать о Дженсене, очень удивился, узнав, что тот находится дома. Вырвался из больницы на следующий день, и помчался к Дженсену - издали увидел, что там, возле дома - толпа. Они молча расступились, на лицах была написана тревога, потом он познакомился с Тэсси и узнал, что его «предложение» принято, и он будет Стражем - до тех пор, пока Билли не подрастет, или пока Дженсен не изменит своего решения. 

Еще много чего узнал, и удивлялся сам, как легко он принял все это ненормальное волшебство - как должное. Побывал в парке вместе с Тэсси, теперь он «видел» всех этих гномов, эльфов, они не скрывались больше от него, и трудились, устраняя последствия обледенения, а Джаред приходил в ужас от того, что они - все время были рядом, а он их не видел. Посмотрел, как открываются врата, спрятанные в фонтане, спросил, как это работает летом. 

На предложение Тэсси - посмотреть - наотрез отказался идти «на ту сторону» без Дженсена. 

И все как-то скопом, сумбурно, и больше всего его волновало, когда же проснется – и проснется ли – Дженсен. Он скучал по нему отчаянно. Он хотел назад своего Дженсена, Стража или нет - неважно - просто назад, скорее, пусть он проснется.

Так тяжело было ждать, так долго. Эти десять дней, почти две недели тянулись как вечность, но вот Дженсен вернулся, очнулся - глаза блестящие, живые - не белесые, а зеленые, какое счастье, Джаред и не думал, что это будет таким счастьем - увидеть его глаза.

Но тут же вместе с Дженсеном проснулись всякие непонятки, обиды, но пусть, пусть, это все же не в пример лучше темнеющего на глазах злобного эльфа с серебристыми глазами. Пусть злится, и обижается, и все, что угодно - лишь бы был он, Дженсен, и Джаред готов подождать, пока он успокоится. Сколько угодно.

 

эпилог

 

– И все-таки, Тэсси, куда подевались поклонницы? Я думал, они проходу мне не будут давать. М? Признавайся, летучая метелка. 

– О, ну совсем немного безобидной пыльцы, и личики девушек обсыпало красными пятнами, особенно досталась Энни. В таком виде человеческие красотки никогда не выходят на улицу, а уж тем более не подходят к человеческим самцам, которых они хотят обаять. 

– Оооо. Тэсси. 

– Цени, все ради тебя. 

– Я ценю, но не думаешь, что это жестоко? Может, придумать более мягкий способ? 

– Это мягкий. Могу предложить еще переломать ноги.

– Но вы же нежные, эфирные создания! Вы не можете вредить...

– Это глубокое заблуждение. 

– Эхм... Да. 

– Хочешь, чтобы она тебе докучала и дальше? 

– Нет, нет-нет! Но надо придумать что-то.

– Придумай. И еще придумай, как ты будешь объяснять Дженсену, когда он вернется - где его любимое плетеное кресло. 

– Ты ведь поможешь мне его собрать. Тэсси. Тэсси. Тэсси! Он же меня съест! Дорогая, умоляю. 

– Нет, я хочу, чтобы он знал. Ты, как Страж, ему и в подметки не годишься! Как ты мог упустить Грызукса?! 

– Тэсси, пожалуйста. Я же начинающий Страж, откуда я знал, что у Дженсена с Грызуксом такие давние терки. И думать не мог, что это чудовище сожрет любимый дженсенов стул... Спаси меня, волшебница. Все, что хочешь для тебя сделаю!.

– Хммм...

– Тэсси, умоляю. 

– А когда Дженсен возвращается?

– Через две недели. Он уже полюбовался на Большой Каньон, сфоткался у самого большого клубка бечевки, выпил бутылку пива на Эйфелевой башне, воплотил мечту детства и побывал в Диснейленде, обещает скоро быть, и тут уже решить, куда бы еще слетать. 

– Он так похож на отца. Тот тоже, как сложил с себя обязанности Стража, поехал путешествовать. 

– Без меня. 

– Ты жалуешься?

– Вовсе нет. Я все еще прошу тебя спасти мою задницу. 

– Ты хитрый сукин сын.

– Разве феи знают такие слова?

– Они еще не такие слова знают. Но ты умеешь так жалобно смотреть... Хорошо. Хорошо, мы починим этот чертов плетеный стул. Нужно только найти похожий... Ты знаешь, у кого есть похожий?

– Мне кажется, я видел на террасе у миссис Ровелинг. Тэсси. Тэсси, ты где? Тэсси?


End file.
